Loose Ends
by TalksToSelf
Summary: They say he’s trouble, a wildcard; will Fay, a single ‘father’ to four children Sakura, Syaoran, Syaoron and Mokona working as a barman be tamed by reluctant customer Kurogane, who unwillingly finds himself drawn into Fay’s soap opera life
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I hate AU, why the hell am I writing one? But its fairly decent so you should read it.

Summary: They say he's trouble, a wildcard; will Fay, a single 'father' to four children (Sakura, Syaoran, Syaoron (I DIDN'T CHOSE THE NAME, CLAMP DID) and Mokona), working as a barman be tamed by reluctant customer Kurogane who unwillingly finds himself drawn into Fay's crisis.

Chapter 1: The living legend

"This is stupid." Kurogane grumbled, for at least the tenth time as he was practically dragged through the doors of the cottage-style bar. The atmosphere was not his style at all, a small room filled with smoke and chatter and the smell of stale alcohol, only dulled by some horrible song playing on a faded jukebox.

He was ushered into a small booth by one of his two companions. Fellow castle-guards though they were, Kurogane did not socialize with them outside of work, and he had suspected one of them (a tall boy, by the name of Doumeki, an apprentice guard and experienced archer) to be mute until that night. Then Sorata had dragged him to this dive in order to 'have fun'. Kurogane failed to see the fun in having his ears mutilated by a washed up irish singer's music distorted over the speakers.  
"Lighten up you, it's not a wake." Sorata bullied, as Doumeki disappeared to the bar to get drinks. Kurogane briefly wondered if he was even old enough to be served. The bar attendant he was talking to didn't seem to think so, as his face was red, he was yelling and flailing loudly.

"He likes him. Think he gets a kick out of winding him up." Sorata filled in. "I think that's the only reason we come here." Doumeki placed the drinks on the table, and Kurogane shrugged. He really didn't care. He sipped at the alcohol and it tasted as weak as it smelled. It was pathetic really. He sighed, the faster he finished this the faster it was all over, so, ignoring the taste he downed the beer in one. Sorata looked shocked, Doumeki looked slightly curious.  
"Hyuu. Impressive." Sang a sweet voice. Kurogane turned and looked, to see a tall blond man, three glasses between his fingers. "We don't get many real men in here." He smiled and showed dazzlingly white teeth. He then, rather puzzlingly winked, and ran off. He reappeared moments later behind the bar with the dark haired boy in the glasses Doumeki seemed fond of.  
"The hell was that." Kurogane muttered in confusion.  
"That, was Fay." Sorata said, taking a swig from his glass. "A natural born flirt if there ever was one. Male or female, young or old, I've seen him flirt with _cat-people_ before." He stressed.

"You shouldn't gossip." Doumeki said, though he didn't sound offended in the least.  
"It's true though. He does it to get tips… needs the money you see. A lifestyle like his is bound to cause trouble." Kurogane raised an eyebrow, questioning without words. "When you're as… 'friendly' as Fay Fluorite… sometimes the seeds grow… if you get me." Sorata smirked. "Doumeki, get another round in." He ordered, handing the archer some money. Kurogane didn't even protest.

Instead his eyes followed Doumeki to the bar. Once again he was served by the bespectacled youth, who seemed irritated by him, and this time, Fay giggled and leaned into the conversation.  
"Anyway," Sorata distracted, causing Kurogane to tear his eyes from the blond. "Allegedly she died in some mysterious accident."  
"Who did?" Sorata had only had one drink and he already appeared to be talking nonsense.  
"The mother of some of his children." He stressed as Doumeki sat beside them. "Some people reckon he did her in."  
"Are you making this up?" Doumeki asked. "I heard she found someone she liked, didn't want to be 'left holding the baby' and ran off." Sorata batted his hand furiously.  
"Details aside, either way he was left with 5 little kiddies," He held up five fingers. "So needless to say he's ruthless when it comes to money, a real gold-digger. He can con even the greats." Red eyes settled on the blond, flirting with a lady at the bar.  
"This is, by the way, rumor." Doumeki bluntly added, seeing Kurogane's face.  
"I'll have you know, I have it on very good authority the man is trouble." Sorata said haughtily.

Kurogane tuned out, as the conversation changed. Not that he was at all bothered, but something didn't seem right. He didn't know why, and damn if he ever would, but when Fay had smiled at him… it had seemed so sad. He was not normally an emotional person, but he had felt his own heart clench at it. Perhaps it was part of the magic of the flirt.  
"Oi… cheapskate." As though by a myclonic jerk, he was dragged from his thoughts by Sorata prodding him. "Your round." Kurogane blinked, how long had he been unfocused. He was halfway to the bar before a stone in his stomach dropped as he realised he may have to talk to Fay. Sure enough Doumeki's crush was otherwise occupied talking to a rather pretty girl with long curly hair.

"Three of the piss-poor attempts at 'beer'… please." He grunted at the blond, only adding 'please' as an afterthought.  
"Gotta love honesty." He smiled. There it was again. That heartbreaking smile. "I've not seen you in here before." He added, cleaning out three glasses.  
"Yeah well, I was pretty much forced here against my will." Kurogane grumbled, leaning on his elbows at the bar.  
"I find it hard to believe a big strong man like yourself could be forced to do anything." Fay purred, pulling the first pint, rather haphazardly, as it came out mostly foam and he had to start over. Kurogane rolled his eyes, determined not to let the bishonen's attempt at flirting get to him.  
"The boss frowns upon killing." He muttered darkly.  
"That's awfully intense…" The blue eyes blinked as he placed two completed pints on the counter and began pulling a third. "I didn't catch your name."  
"Kurogane." He said bluntly, handing over the money.  
"Fay, I hope to see you around more often… Kuro-rin." Fay smiled again, before doing a double take. He handed back two notes. "You gave me too much silly."  
"You got kids right?" His voice was rough. "See ya." And he stepped back down to his booth.

"You played right into his game." Scolded Sorata who had witnessed the exchange. Kurogane growled.  
"Believe it or not, I have higher priorities than what you two think of me," He said, placing the drinks on the table. Under different circumstances Kurogane would have just left, snubbing them… but for some obscure reason his eyes were focused instead on the blond flitting around the bar. True to his legend, he seemed to be flirting with anyone and everyone. Though his movements were graceful, a slight lag suggested he was tired.  
"You know…" Sorata said gently. "Not that it's any of my business… but don't. Just don't get involved with him."  
"You're right, it's none of your business." Kurogane replied acidly.  
"He's trouble… he never stays in one area for long… and he's not the kind of guy to hold down a relationship. That's fact not rumor. Tangling with him… you're asking for dangerous situations."  
"Maybe." Kurogane said, finishing off his third beer and heading towards the door. "But you're forgetting… living for danger's my speciality."

A/n: It gets better once the kids are mentioned and stuff. Review really do mean the world to me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: The sharpest bulb in the box is always the broken one.

Chapter 2

"The moral of the story is don't get drunk on work-nights." Sorata mumbled, rubbing his head.  
"Tell me something." Kurogane said, leaning on his sword, very bored. The palace was so rarely attacked, it seemed they were paid for standing around doing nothing most of the time. Sometimes indoors, which was pretty cushy but when outdoors weather played a cruel factor, thankfully today was pretty warm. "The palace guard has numbers of around 500... how did I get stuck with YOU two days in a row?" Sorata grinned sheepishly.  
"Just lucky I guess?" He suggested hopefully.  
"A hung-over guard is no use, go the hell home." Kurogane ordered, wanting space. Sorata scowled, but kept his post, becoming nervous when he felt the swordsman's gaze shift to him.  
"What?"  
"You're not drinking tonight then?"  
"I'm not, Doumeki probably will be." Kurogane nodded curtly, he didn't have to explain it to Sorata. He wanted to go see the barman.

Somehow, and for some unknown, obscure, insane reason, the blond had been on his mind since yesterday, robbing him of precious sleep. Damnit. Kurogane figured if he could just see him again, the distraction would be cured. Yet a nagging part of the back of his mind warned him it could easily be an addiction, in which case seeing him could cause major relapse and damage control on his wallet. Fay had done nothing to disprove the money hungry, flirt rumours… if anything his behaviour had encouraged the thought in his mind. His knuckles became white on his sword.  
"Damnit." He mumbled. He found himself clockwatching, just waiting.

* * *

The atmosphere was no better tonight, hazy and noisy, the incoherent chatter of the bar filled his ears, the smoke stung at his eyes, and the smell of alcohol lingered like death. Though he was alone this time ("Watanuki doesn't work Wednesdays." Doumeki) he was prepared for an assault on the senses, he crossed to the bar, half glad that a stool was free and watched Fay showing off with another barmaid. They were throwing bottles, almost juggling, elegantly dancing the liquid from the safety of it's bottle to the glasses. The display was pretty spectacular.  
"Kuro-chuu!" He said happily, bounding over to him once the game was over. Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "I never forget a face," Fay explained. "I was hoping I'd see you today."  
"You were?" Kurogane knew Fay was 'programmed' to flirt with the customers, but that seemed a little forward even for him. The blond nodded.  
"This is yours," He produced two notes "I don't accept tips over a certain amount." He handed them back. Kurogane furrowed his brow.  
"Your boss doesn't need to know." He said as though it were obvious. Fay laughed, an almost sad laugh.  
"It's not a Yuko-san thing. It's a me thing." He promised. "You learn early in this racket… most people don't give something for nothing. I can't accept the money." Kurogane sighed, he did have a point.

"I don't take advantage." He said casually. "If I wanted you, I'd tell you so." Fay nodded then paused and blushed.  
"Well… that's not exactly how I meant it. I meant that eventually people start asking for free alcohol… and Yuko-san gets very mad if you give away her alcohol." He gave a pretend shiver as though he was scared. "What'll it be?"  
"Beer I guess." He wasn't really needing or wanting a drink but he didn't want to get thrown out. "Who looks after your kids while you're here then?" Fay paused, momentarily, in his task of pulling the pint, before smiling.  
"Kuro-tan I don't discuss my private life with the customers." He said, rather simply, sliding him the beer.  
"And if I were to ask you over coffee?" Kurogane asked quite casually.  
"Blasphemy young warrior." Fay smiled, leaning on his elbows. "You can't mention _that drink _in here!" His playful expression a clear mask. Kurogane handed over a little more than the price of the beer, to ensure the tip was not too large.  
"Is that a no then?" He questioned. Fay nodded his head slowly.  
"It's a no. I don't date customers." Kurogane nodded, it was a perfectly respectable turn down. "Sorry." He added, sounding more than a little genuine, before hurrying off to flirt with other customers, male and female.

Occasionally the blond would sidle over to Kurogane for idle conversation and they seemed to be getting along well. Kurogane could tolerate Fay's obvious flirting, but if he himself showed the slightest interest Fay would quickly scuttle away. Kurogane realised that the blond was afraid… of him? Did he really look that intimidating? An anachronistic noise made itself heard over the droning jukebox and Fay, despite serving Kurogane his third beer of the night (the taste didn't improve any, but at least once you'd had a few you were too drunk to care), answered it, the bar phone, holding it between his thin shoulder and his ear.  
"Yes'm?" He said cheerfully. Kurogane raised an eyebrow, wondering if it was okay to be so close while on the phone. "Is… he okay?" Fay's brow knotted, as he became worried. "Of course it's okay to call me. Look… I'll be right there okay. Try to keep it elevated… please don't cry. No it's not. I'll see you soon." He hung up, slid the beer across to Kurogane before turning to find his boss.  
"Fay…" She warned, appearing right behind him. A tall and busty lady, the pale woman had piercing red eyes. "That's the third time this week you'd 'leave early.'" Her voice was kind but she did not look happy.  
"Syaoran-kun fell down the stairs… he says he's okay but he'd tell Sakura-chan anything. I have to go,"  
"And who do you propose will finish your shift? You're ALREADY working overtime this weekend." She gave off an air of a very concerned woman, yet she seemed tested beyond her patience.  
"Uh… fate?" Suggested Fay hopefully. "Hitsuzen? Destiny? The gods? Yes the gods will do it!" He grinned and nodded.

He didn't know what possessed him to do such a thing, but before he had time to think it over, Kurogane spoke.  
"I'll do it." He said simply. Fay turned to him and Yuko peered over Fay's shoulder to get a better view.  
"Kuro-rin… I told you I don't accept favours from the customers." He said gently, though he looked touched.  
"Then I'm not doing it as a favour to you." He shrugged. "I'll do it for her. She's understaffed." He nodded at Yuko, who seemed impressed by his straight forward, no nonsense negotiation.  
"Then it's settled. You may go home." She said to the blond, who looked thoroughly torn. One part of him did not want to let the handsome almost stranger help him out, but he really did want to get home to check on Syaoran. Reluctantly he nodded.  
"Thank you." He mumbled, before literally, climbing over the bar, and hurrying out the door. Kurogane watched him almost curiously, and Yuuko smirked in amusement.  
"You," She ordered. "Can use the door like the other employees." She opened the sliding door and let him behind the bar.

Fay hadn't been lying when he'd promised to be right there, and arrived as fast as his long legs could carry him. Their apartment was tiny and they were behind on the rent, a kitchen a main room and one bedroom. The first thing he noticed when he got in was there were no lights on.  
"Anyone home?" He called worriedly. No sooner had he said this, a teenage girl appeared from the bedroom.  
"That was fast… he says I'm worrying too much." She said weakly, pushing her hair behind her ear. With emerald green eyes, pale skin and gingerish brown hair, she was beautiful indeed, but not in the same ways as Fay. "He fell down the stairs in the main hallway. Syaoron helped us get him up here." Another downside of their apartment was that the elevator never worked, and they lived on the fifth floor.  
"Let's see." He groped his way along the wall to the bedroom, where twin boys sat on the bed, one with his trouser leg rolled up, and a slightly sore ankle propped on a pillow.

"Fay." The boys chorused, happy to see him. Fay was relieved to see they were relatively okay, and Mokona, the youngest child was holding a candle. (Technically Mokona's the oldest… also technically she's not human. Deal with it) Fay sat on the edge of the bed, and examined Syaoran's ankle. Accidents like these were common with the boys, as both twins were blind in one eye, their depth perception wasn't brilliant.  
"Well… it looks pretty sore but not a hospital job." He promised Sakura, who was evidently much more worried that Syaoran or Syaoron.  
"I told you…" Syaoran said gently, trying to wriggle his foot free from Fay's probing fingers.  
"He'd be fine." Syaoron added. Both boys smiled gently at her. She blushed and nodded, thoroughly embarrassed that she'd made such a big deal out of nothing.  
"But thank you for worrying." Syaoran smiled.  
"I'm sorry I called you back from work." She mumbled, her face flushing red. "I'm sorry I called… I had to use a payphone, I charged it to the bar will your boss be mad? Will she dock your pay?" She asked worry growing in her eyes.  
"And the electricity died." Mokona added in a mumble, cuddling into Fay around his waist, holding the candle dangerously close to her long white-blond hair. Small and full of energy, Mokona was easily the most affectionate of the four.  
"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, someone's covered for me and you know I'd rather be here. As for the electricity…" Fay looked around hopelessly. "I don't get paid until Friday. We'll have to make do until then." He looked a little guilty.

"It can't be helped." Syaoron said firmly. His brother nodded.  
"We're very grateful." Sakura said, it was her own little mantra, and she told Fay this at least once a day. Her smile was wide and her eyes lit up, she looked genuinely happy.  
"Me too." Mokona chirped, kissing Fay on the cheek.  
"Us too." The boys chipped in. Fay smiled softly and sadly.  
"Okay. Well you, keep that ankle up, you've already eaten I trust?" Sakura gave a salute.  
"Dinner sorted." She promised.  
"Good. Listen if everything's okay here I'm going to go back to work." He ruffled Syaoran's hair. "Don't give Sakura-chan any more reason to panic. I'll be home around midnight." All four children nodded obediently. And Sakura followed him out.  
"I don't say this nearly enough but thank you Fay-san… for everything. Do your best at work." She said enthusiastically.  
"I will. Make sure the boys don't stay up too late." He winked at her, Mokona was never any trouble to get to sleep, she only had to hear the words 'once upon a time' and she was off, but the boys were a different matter. Like most teenagers they lacked the 'go to bed early' gene. Fay once again set off into the night.

* * *

"Fay!" Yuko cheered, and hugged him tightly. "Your replacement lacks the social skills to be a person let alone a barman, please say you're back." She begged, having apparently been drinking herself. Fay nodded and Yuko stuck her tongue out at Kurogane in triumph.  
"I'm back, ne Kuro-tan… you causing trouble for my lovely lady friend?" He asked, putting his hand on his hip and cocking his head, a playful smirk gracing his lips.  
"Shut up you. Is your kid okay?" He replied rather gruffly, having evidently not had a good time behind the bar.  
"He's fine. Thanks for the concern." Fay said curtly, clambering over the bar to regain his place. Kurogane gladly traded.  
"He with a sitter?" Kurogane continued to pry.  
"What? No… he's with the others." Fay said distractedly, showing off doing the fancy glass throwing thing again. Kurogane was quiet for a moment until there was no risk of anyone getting hurt from flying glass.  
"Others?"  
"The other children. They look after each other."  
"Thought you didn't discuss your personal life with the customers." Kurogane said coyly. Fay realised he'd completely let his guard down and smiled sweetly.  
"You seemed genuinely interested,"  
"I am." Kurogane said coolly. Fay stopped what he was doing and turned his attentions to the warrior. He shook his head.  
"Don't be. I'm not that interesting." He sounded a little sad.

"And if I find you _interesting _that's my business." Kurogane's voice was firm. Fay sighed and shook his head again.  
"I can't stop you, but I'm sure you've heard enough rumours about me to see sense." His tone had changed, he seemed a little irritated now.  
"I'm not one to listen to gossip. Half of it's probably false anyway." Kurogane growled, frustrated in his own way that Fay was being so resistant. "And I don't care if you've got five kids… I'm a bit concerned about your parenting leaving them at home like that but… I'm still interested." Fay blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.  
"I MUST be a bad parent…" Fay said a little too stiffly. "Last time I checked I only had four." Kurogane realising he'd walked right into a trap and hit a nerve, lay his forehead against the bar as Fay walked off, deliberately finding other customers to tend to.

He did not return to Kurogane's side that night.

A/n: Damn, Kuro-chuu really stuck his foot in it there. Syaoran's ankle will be fine. Reviews are nice. They're more than nice? So... with that in mind... MARRY ME? I mean review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I update in spurts. Heh.

Chapter 3: In which there are children... lots of children.

Fay had been known to flirt with females, males, and indeterminate species… but he would not go near Kurogane. For weeks he flitted from table to table, or from stool to stool, avoiding the eye of the warrior. Kurogane was intent however, his mind made up, and every night after work would make an appearance at the bar, sometimes he would only stay long enough to catch a glimpse of the blond, other times he would sit for hours, never shifting his eyes. The times Fay was forced to talk to him, due to low staffing or an over zealous customer causing Kurogane to be the lesser of two evils, Fay was perfectly pleasant. His tone was soft and his smile false.  
"Your stalker's in again." Watanuki teased, as Fay blushed.  
"Not a stalker." Kurogane muttered roughly, ordering a cola from the bespectacled boy. Barely out of school, yet tall and thin, Kurogane couldn't for the life of him see why Doumeki was interested in him. Though he seemed kind and sweet, he was prone to overly loud temper tantrums that usually got him scolded by the boss.

The boss. Yuuko. Kurogane had decided after much deliberation that he did NOT like her, she was bossy and manipulative, constantly drunk, but most of all she was a fan girl type. She clapped her hands and squeaked whenever she saw Kurogane and sat and tried to talk to him about Fay as though they were a legitimate couple. She wasn't helpful in the slightest though.  
"Fay-san isn't that…" Watanuki nodded forward to where a teenage girl stood at the entrance looking for the most part like a deer in headlights. Men were already roaming their hungry drunken eyes over her and it was a matter of time before someone asked to buy her a drink.  
"Who's..." Started Kurogane.  
"Sakura-chan!" Fay said worriedly. Thankful to see him, the girl hurried up to the bar, right beside Kurogane, who glanced suspiciously at her.  
"Sorry. I shouldn't bother you at work…" She said, her face a brilliant shade of red.  
"Yuuko-san will kill you." Watanuki warned. Fay batted his hand as though he really didn't care that Sakura was underage for the bar.  
"What's the trouble?" Fay asked, concern evident in his usually seamless voice.  
"It's no big deal really… it's just the boys were wanting to go play in a soccer match… at the community center. Entry is free and everything." She added the last part hurriedly. "But they need a parental signature and a guardian to accompany them…"

Fay smiled. Syaoran had always been a dab hand at soccer, and it would not surprise him in the least if he went pro someday, Syaoron was not so good, but excelled in basketball. They both tried the other's sports though, so they had a bit of practice.  
"When is it?"  
"Sunday morning. 9am kickoff but the arrival time is 8:30." Sakura said, as though she'd memorized the facts. Fay smiled sadly.  
"I can't go. I'm working the night shift on Saturday… don't look so down I'll break it to them." He said gently. Again Kurogane's mouth worked before his head.  
"I'll take them." Sakura jumped slightly, having barely paid any attention to the customer.  
"Sorry!" She blushed, and bowed deeply. "Sakura Fluorite." She introduced herself, in a very prim and proper manner that suggested she and Fay, who seemed very rough and tumble, were of two different classes.  
"Kuro-tan… a word please." Fay said, a little icily. "Watanuki-kun… keep an eye on her for a moment." He added as an afterthought, before dragging Kurogane by the collar into the men's room.

"Didn't think you were that eager." Kurogane grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, he was not used to being dragged and had it been anyone else he would've run them through rather than let them away with it. Fay folded his arms.  
"Leave the kids out of it. You want to play mind games with me fine. But don't go involving the children okay."  
"Who the hell's playing mind games!" He growled. "I come to this place EVERY day… and you're working every day… some nights too." Fay looked away, apparently hurt by this.  
"The amount of time I spend with them is none of your concern." He whispered.  
"You're right… and your babysitter looked pretty responsible… if a little young… but if they want to go I'll take them." Fay gave a hefty sigh.  
"Sakura-chan's not my sitter. She's one of my girls." He explained, leaning back against the cracked tile wall. He looked exhausted, more so than usual.  
"Thought you were single." Kurogane leaned against the opposite wall, to stare at the blond.  
"Not a girlFRIEND…" He shook his head. "My girls. I have two girls and two boys." Kurogane looked a little shocked, he had estimated Fay to be in his early to mid twenties, but that girl was easily 14, he had to be at least 30 to have a teenage daughter… right? Though it did explain why he left them alone, she seemed more than capable.

"Look… I can handle two kids at a soccer match… I'm not working, so what's the problem."  
"The problem is I do NOT know you well enough for that… and it wouldn't be two. If I let the boys go, Sakura-chan and Mokona-chan would want to go too to cheer them on." He added, making sure Kurogane was aware of that fact.  
"I can handle it." He assured.  
"I'm not sure it's a good idea to leave them in the hands of an alcoholic." Fay sniffed distastefully. Kurogane blinked.  
"The hell. I'm **not **an alcoholic." He stressed, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "_**Definitely** _not."  
"You said yourself you're in here every day."  
"I come here to see you... and half the time I order cola, feel free to ask the staff." He countered, while Fay himself seemed to be grasping at straws. He could think of no more reasons for Kurogane to not take the boys to the match. After all they were very skilled in self defence, Sakura was rational enough to keep her head should anything untoward happen and Mokona could be very crafty when she wanted to be. He sighed heftily, left with no further options.  
"Okay… if you think you can do it…" He ran one hand through his hair, wondering if he was doing the right thing. "If I tell them you'll be there and you don't show up I…" Kurogane stepped closer, so they were merely an inch apart, body and face. Fay's eyes widened a little.  
"I'll be there…" He promised, allowing the blond to feel his breath on his neck, before stepping back. He would not make the first move.

Reluctantly Fay left the bathroom, his heart beating so fast as he decided it was better they hadn't kissed, and realising how inappropriate the two entering and leaving together must look. He found Sakura sat at the bar sipping at an orange juice. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
"It's okay." Watanuki jumped in. "I bought her it. It's clean." Fay relaxed a little.  
"I'll sign the permission slips if the boys will be willing to go with my friend as a substitute." Sakura grinned and produced the forms from somewhere in her dress.  
"I'll meet you at the community center." Kurogane said, quite straightly. "8:20?" She nodded, seemingly ecstatic as she took the forms back from Fay and finished her orange juice. She leaned across the bar and kissed Fay on the cheek.  
"Thank you. Oh and…" She lowered her voice, and shifted her gaze, she looked uncomfortable. "The uh… neighbours… came round, no one was home." Her voice was gravely serious. No sooner had she said this Fay became pale, and she left.

* * *

It was probably stupid of him to worry, but Kurogane couldn't help but feel nervous. He had been insanely early, and now as the clock ticked closer to 8:20, he found himself feeling very out of place among all the mothers and sons. The boys ranged from 5-18 as it was a youth event, the matches were in tiers. 5-7. 7-10. 10-13 and 13-18. Eventually he spotted the girl from the bar, she was wearing the same dress she'd been wearing the last time he saw her, her hand clutched that of a small blonde girl of around 7 or 8, a plastic gold tiara with a red 'jewel' placed lopsidedly on her head.  
"Hey." he said for lack of a better word.  
"Scary!" Mokona squeaked teasingly, and hid behind Sakura's skirt. Kurogane smacked his face. A bad start already. However, Sakura spoke quite sweetly.  
"She's very playful. She's not scared." She assured him. "But right now Princess Moko-chan needs a villain." Okay… girls were weird. Too weird.  
"Where are the boys?" Maybe he'd do better with them.  
"They went to get changed." Mokona chipped in, peeping out momentarily, before remembering she was playing scared, giggling, then hiding again.  
"They told us to wait here though." Sakura said. "They're very protective. Since we'll be in the stands they just want to make sure we're okay with you. Which we are." She added hurriedly, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable(r)

Kurogane nodded, sticking one hand in his pocket as they waited. Sakura stayed silent, seemingly unable to think of a good conversation, and Mokona seemed to be having fun playing peek-a-boo. Occasionally she would pop her head around Sakura's waist, letting her blue eyes meet Kurogane's for a split second before she vanished again. Kurogane found it slightly adorable, but very annoying.  
"Kurogane-san… is it?" Asked a cool voice. He turned to see a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, in his late teens.  
"Yeah what's it to ya." He growled, immediately defensive.  
"Looks like you made a false start." Said a very similar voice, though it sounded much more amused, and Kurogane turned his head to see the boy again at his right. He blinked.  
"Perhaps I should've mentioned Syaoran and Syaoron are identical twins." Sakura said nervously, apparently scared of the reaction. Kurogane blinked.  
"These two are…"  
"Big brothers!" Mokona chirped, flinging herself at one of the boys and nearly toppling him over.

True enough both of the boys were wearing the green soccer kits that had been provided by the centre, and looking at him expectantly. However, they looked older than Sakura… just how old WAS Fay anyway?  
"Kay… well, go sign in." He ordered. Each boy surveyed him very cautiously, then one leaned forward and whispered something to Sakura, who nodded, before the boys went inside, the one who hadn't whispered ruffled Mokona's hair. "What was that?" Kurogane asked almost nervously. He found that, despite only having known them five minutes, he wanted to make a good impression. Perhaps it was to increase his chances with Fay? Perhaps he genuinely liked the kids? Nah. Definitely ruling that one out of play.  
"I told you the boys are very protective over us." Sakura smiled. "Syaoran was just making sure I trusted you… I do. We should go take our seats." She nodded her head and lead Mokona, who was practically bouncing, inside. The bleachers were packed with mothers and fathers, sisters and brothers, a wide variety of family members.

Sakura sat down and Mokona climbed onto her lap, so Kurogane had space to sit down, however, no sooner had he done so, the small blonde ball of energy clambered instead onto Kurogane's lap. He blinked.  
"Much better! Now Mokona can see!" She chirped. Kurogane was unused to small children, that much was evident, and Mokona, throughout the game simply would not sit still, and ended up sitting on his shoulders, if she wanted to talk to him she'd lean forward so they were face to face upside down, her hair brushing his hands. Sakura kept looking at him apologetically. At half time, when the boys were losing by 1-0 they met up in the middle.  
"I'm sorry about Moko-chan… she gets a little… excited in new places." Sakura said, her voice a little nervous as the small blonde tackled the twins with hugs.  
"It's fine." He muttered. "You four want drinks or something?" He asked, a little louder. There was an awkward pause before one of the boys spoke.  
"No thank you, Kurogane-san." He said.  
"Mokona wants a drink!" Mokona squeaked. Syaoran put his hand on Mokona's shoulder, met her eyes and gave her an intense stare. "Actually I can wait til I get home." She said bitterly, as though she really didn't want to agree with whatever he was telling her.  
"O…kay. What'd I miss?" Kurogane said exasperatedly.  
"Because if I ask for a drink big brothers will tell me off." Mokona said with a sigh.  
"It's not that…" Sakura said gently. "We just didn't bring any money." She shifted uncomfortably.

"That's it? Don't make a big deal over stupid things." Kurogane complained. "I'll buy."  
"Don't." Syaoran said firmly. "No offence Kurogane-san but we can't pay you back." He looked at his brother who nodded.  
"Sorry." Syaoron had to agree.  
"You guys… aren't used to being treated are you." He asked, slightly shocked. Most kids he knew were spoiled brats, yet these four seemed genuinely concerned about the cost of four cheap community center drinks. "Look. I'm buying. On me. You don't have to pay me back."  
"Yay!" Mokona cheered. Sakura looked apprehensive.  
"Don't stress over something so minor." Kurogane told her. "Come on kid, you can help me carry them back." He instructed, and she obediently followed, her head hung low as though she was embarrassed. "You okay?" He asked once they were lined up.  
"Yes, thank you." She was standing rather stiffly, and it made him nervous.  
"What… d'I do the wrong thing offering to pay for your drinks or something?" Her eyes softened but she remained mannequin-ised even as she spoke.  
"No. You didn't do anything wrong… you just remind me of someone." She spoke very quietly. "And I'm not sure who." He gave her a strange look. It was only expected a guy as strange as Fay would have a daughter as strange as this. She seemed so distant and spacey.

Even subduing an over hyped Mokona, and wishing the boys luck for the second half of their match, she seemed so faraway and Kurogane was more than a little concerned. He kept glancing at her, sat next to him, smiling vaguely.  
"HE SCORED HE SCORED!" Cheered Mokona.  
"In the other team's goal… it doesn't count." Kurogane told her, trying to hold her down as Syaoron on the field looked a little sheepish. Syaoran patted him on the shoulder in sympathy. Easy mistake. Sakura didn't seem aware of the faux pas. "You sure you're okay?" Kurogane asked her.  
"Hm? Yes I'm fine." She mumbled.  
"Sakura's got a memory!" Mokona chirped. Sakura hushed her in a vain attempt to erase what had been said. Kurogane did not question it, he had learned from experience with Fay that secrets would stay secrets until they were trusted enough to come out. After all Fay had gradually admitted to having two girls and two boys, to being a natural blond, to 'drifting'. If she wanted to tell him she would… and it may take time.

He wondered, if he would be given the time to get to know Sakura.

A/n: Aww. Kurogane sucks at daddying hehe. Next chapter sees Fay in TROUBLE. Oh no oh no oh no!!  
Reviews rock my world!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: CHAINING POKEMON IS HARD. Also by popular demand:

Chapter 4:

"Congratulations." Sakura said. Syaoran stopped mid-congratulatory-lift of Mokona, and stared at the elder of the girls. Syaoron raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you okay…"  
"Sakura… what's the matter?" Both boys let the euphoria of winning the match wear off as they stared at her. Mokona, still aloft, grinned.  
"Kuro-rin reminds her of someone." She filled in. Kurogane rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little guilty for something he wasn't quite sure of. He wondered vaguely where Mokona and Fay got off calling him such weird nicknames.  
"She has a very poor memory." Syaoron said nervously, seeing Kurogane's awkwardness. "She gets like this sometimes." He draped his arm over Sakura's shoulder to support her. "Come on we'll take you home."  
"I'm not letting you guys out of my sight if she's not safe." Kurogane said determinedly. "He'd kill me." Syaoran bit his lip, Mokona took Kurogane's hand, and Syaoron surveyed him suspiciously. At this point Sakura seemed to be in an almost trance-like state, it was scary in a way. "I'll walk you home."  
"Kurogane-san thank you but that really won't be necessary." Syaoron said in the most mature voice he could manage, despite being slightly older, Syaoron didn't often do 'mature', that was Syaoran's job.

"Sakura said she trusted him, and Mokona likes him… I think it's okay. Fay will be asleep." Syaoran mused seriously. Kurogane raised an eyebrow, did he just call him 'Fay'? Weird much.  
"Fine but if the neighbours complain." Muttered his twin, still supporting the mentally absent teenage girl. Mokona swung on his arm as Syaoron and Sakura lead the way, whispering softly to each other.  
"She get like this often?" Kurogane had to ask. Syaoran looked up at his with trusting amber eyes. He nodded slowly.  
"She has amnesia. If she remembers anything or anyone… even if it's only a really small thing, she can do this, sometimes she just falls asleep, and sometimes she'll sit and talk about it for hours."  
"Sakura's not the only one who talks too much 'nii." Syaoron said from upfront.  
"Yep I do too!" Mokona cheered, as though proud of this. "Right Syaoran." She let go of Kurogane's arm and jumped onto Syaoran's back, he was thrown off balance by this and fell forward. Kurogane caught them both before they hit the ground.  
"Mokona don't come at me from that side you know I can't see you." He scolded softly as Kurogane steadied him, Mokona looked sheepish.  
"You okay?" Kurogane asked cautiously. Kids were a goddamn handful!  
"Fine, thank you." Syaoron let go of Sakura temporarily to check on his twin.

They made it to the apartment block almost without further incident (Mokona spotted a butterfly and ran off after it, only to be rounded up by the twin boys.)  
"Thank you for everything." The boys said together, bowing.  
"Thank you Kuro-chuu!" Mokona chirped, scrambling up her big brothers in order to kiss him on the cheek. He stepped back in slight shock and she climbed back down. Kurogane was not used to kids… and definitely not used to kids kissing him.  
"Come on Sakura." Syaoran said gently.  
"Actually can I have a word with Kurogane-san in private… please." She said, still slightly dazed.  
"I'm not sure that's such a good…" he whispered, obviously apprehensive.  
"Please." Sakura said again, in a slightly firmer voice. The boys leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, before carrying Mokona inside.

"Uh… you wanted to talk…" Kurogane said, not sure if he was okay with being left with an amnesiac teenager.  
"Sorry if I frightened you. I daydream… it's what I do." She smiled and leaned against the wall. "You like Fay-san… romantically, right?" She asked. Kurogane groaned why was he discussing this with a kid. He nodded.  
"Yeah so?"  
"That's good… I don't want him to get hurt…" She bit her lip. "He likes you a whole lot too. You should know… you're the first person I've ever heard him call a 'friend.'"  
"Friend's not really what I'm going for though, kid," He pointed out. Sakura smiled very sweetly and shook her head.  
"Sometimes… you have to read between the lines with him… sometimes it's in what he DOESN'T say. He's got a pretty messed up situation… he even admits he's a bit of a handful. But if you can put up with that… well. He's always done his best by us." She straightened up. "Thank you for taking us out today, we really do appreciate it. And my memory problem… I don't remember anything before I was around 12... so when I DO remember things it's very precious to me, thank you." She curtseyed. "And… in case you were wondering… I think I know who you remind me of." She tilted her head slightly. "I think… maybe my older brother." She smiled before hurrying indoors.

Kurogane rubbed the back of his head, not seeing how he was anything like either of the boys. Not that she had told him anything he hadn't already known… but something didn't add up. The kids called him 'Fay' Sakura even went as informal as 'Fay-san', and they had seemed very secretive. The boys had not wanted him to see their home… well he could see why it wasn't exactly something to be proud of. The apartment building was old and graffitied, several of the lower floor windows were smashed and loud music could be heard from one of the top floors. The whole place looked ready to collapse. All in all, it was not an ideal place to raise children.

* * *

"Kuro-pon? What'd you do to the girls?" The blond asked, leaning on his elbows to meet the crimson eyes of the man he addressed.  
"The hell, I didn't do anything to them!" Kurogane's defence mode had kicked in, the hell if he got the blame if his daughters were screwy. Fay laughed and shook his head.  
"No no, it's a good thing. They've not stopped talking about you… well actually Moko-chan never stops talking." Fay mused. "The boys aren't as easily impressed but… I think you're a hit."  
"Good, still no chance of me taking you out for coffee?" He asked casually.  
"Not a chance in hell." Fay said brightly. "But points for trying." He added. Kurogane nodded slowly. He'd come to understand that it wasn't the 'no dating customers' rule he was objecting to. Sakura had hammered that final nail in when she'd said he had a messed up situation. Whatever that meant, it was preventing him from scoring a date, which irritated him a little… but he had to be patient if he wanted progress.

"The little one was a bit… over enthusiastic about everything." Kurogane said eventually. Fay nodded, pouring another customer a drink.  
"She usually is." He acceped the money and sent the customer off on his way while he tried to work the til. When it failed to operate he hit it, which apparently worked as the drawer flew open. "I don't know where she gets the energy… she's also very 'touchy'."  
"With the holding hands and stuff yeah I noticed." Thinking back, she had swung on his arms and sat on his lap and climbed like a monkey. Damn kids.  
"I honestly didn't think you'd be very good with her. She's a little… playful." He said choosing his words carefully. "Sakura-chan pretty much likes everyone who's not a mass murderer, but if she talks about her past with you you're something special. She tells me she told you of her memory problem…" Kurogane nodded slowly, sure it would be a tentative subject to discuss. Fay seemed to cotton onto this and sighed. "Here's not the place is it."  
"No… but I'm interested." Kurogane added. "Coffee's still on offer." He had to add that in, just to try. Fay threw his head back to the ceiling, and sighed.  
"Fine." He said taking a deep breath. "But only because after one date with me you'll realise I'm not everything you've built me up to be." He paused, lowering his gaze to meet the handsome customer. "I get off work at 7... I'll see you then." And with that he went off to tend to the other customers needs, flirting ever so slightly _less _than usual.

So much for patience.

* * *

The journey from the bar to the coffee house was silent, and Fay stared straight ahead the whole way.  
"S'just here." Kurogane muttered, nodding his head to the left. Fay followed him in. It was large and well lit, a stark contrast to the pub. They ordered their respective drinks and for a moment sat sizing each other up over the rims of their cups.

"If I ask you questions, you gonna answer me?" Kurogane questioned, knowing it was no good to get him here if he wouldn't talk. Well... obviously there were other options but he found for some strange reason he'd actually prefer the talking, if only for now.  
"Depends, are you going to ask me questions I won't want to answer?" Fay countered smoothly.  
"Probably… why do the kids call you Fay?" The blond knitted his brow. That was bound to come up.  
"Can I trust you?" He asked, and as expected Kurogane nodded in response. Understandably Fay looked incredibly uncomfortable. "Only the boys call me Fay, Sakura-chan calls me Fay-san and Mokona-chan mostly sticks to ''tou-san', or some cute variation thereof."  
"Why?" Kurogane repeated.  
"I'd have thought that was obvious." Fay said, wriggling a little in his seat. "From the minute you saw Sakura-chan… you didn't click?" He raised one eyebrow coyly, taking a sip of his drink. "The boys are 16, Sakura-chan's 15...ish. I'm 26. You do the math." Fay smiled.  
"They're not yours." He'd come to the logical conclusion at last. Fay nodded.

"Bingo. None of it's strictly legal or anything." He said causing Kurogane to gulp a little. He really was bad news? "But they're happy with me so…" He trailed off, staring into his cup to avoid the intense red stare.  
"How?"  
"Three separate incidents." He raised three fingers.  
"I can count thank you." Kurogane said dryly causing Fay to smile.  
"I'm sure you can. When I was 18 I ran away from home… my brother had moved in with his girlfriend which left me alone with our adopted dad… who was nice enough and everything but… I dunno I'm a wanderer I suppose. I was young anf foolish... I wanted to be free. Anyway I got a little apartment and was doing fine til one day I found these two… I can only describe them as bloody heaps. Two young boys… both severely beaten and bloodied. They looked awful so I took them into my apartment and cleaned them up as best as I could before I went to call the hospital and the police. But as soon as I picked the phone up, one of them pressed the hang up button on the base. I tried again, but every time I did that he'd stop me…"  
"Didn't you try calling in the middle of the night or something?" Kurogane asked in disbelief, if the boys story ended there it was little less than kidnap.  
"I tried… the boys wouldn't sleep solid. They seemed traumatized. Neither of them would talk, and they look it in shifts to 'watch me' if you can call it that. Syaoran-kun had his eye so blacked it was too swollen to see through, and Syaoron-kun had his nearly gouged out… I tried to explain to them that I was only calling for help but they wouldn't have it."

Fay seemed to be very on edge saying all of this to him.  
"I told them they could stay until their wounds were better, but they'd get better a lot faster in hospital. I checked the news reports everyday waiting for someone to report twin boys missing but nobody did. Then one day, about a week after they'd come to stay, one of the boys… Syaoran-kun to be exact, told me everything. The boys and their father had moved to the country illegally… he didn't speak much of this language at that point… Syaoron-kun held his hand as he continued to tell me that a man had broken into their house, and killed their father, in front of them, then dealt them both some major blows. The twins had not wanted to be caught so they ran. Nobody knew they'd been there so nobody had reported them missing."  
"So you just… kept them?" Kurogane sighed, he was trying very hard to stay calm about the situation, but Fay was starting to seem as dangerous as the rumours said. The barman sighed in exasperation, knowing he was being accused but he continued.  
"They had no other family here. As far as they were aware they had no family in their homeland either. They were all alone. The right thing to do would've been to call social services… when I told them this Syaoran-kun threatened me…" Fay smiled. "8 years old, and he threatened me." he shook his head in amusement. "He said if I called the social, they'd run away… the world was a lot more dangerous for two young boys than a safe house was."  
"And you fell for that?" Okay... Fay wasn't risky... he was just an idiot.  
"Well, not entirely. I planned to just do it when they'd gone to bed… but Syaoran-kun had thought of that too. He told me that if the social ever DID get them, he'd tell them I forcefully imprisoned them. And I didn't fancy a hefty jail sentence."

He leaned back in his chair.  
"Time passed, and at first it was strange, it was like having two very short roommates, they were very dependant on each other but not on me. The battle with the robber had left them both blind in one eye each, to this day they still are, which means they have accidents a lot… they only spoke to each other in their own language, but they started to trust me after I involved them in a martial arts course down at a local community center, we lived in the Kazuya district then, to teach them self defence. Once they trusted me, talked to me… it became natural I guess." He shrugged, he couldn't help but genuinely smile at this part of the story.  
"Okay… I guess that's not too bad. Not exactly legal but I guess most people would've done the same." Kurogane had expected some secret child sex slave trade or something when Fay had first claimed they weren't legally his, and was pleasantly relieved by this.  
"I'm sure they would've, Syaoran-kun is still very introverted and serious… Syaoron-kun's a little more of a free spirit… but around Sakura-chan the two are absolute angels." Fay sighed. "I wonder if it's still counted as incest if you're adopted…" Kurogane blinked, not sure how to react to this, he coughed.

"Uh… that explains the boys…" He prompted.  
"The twins and I had been living together around 6 months when I got a phonecall… it was from my brother Yuui… his girlfriend had just had twins. A boy and a girl." Fay smiled almost sadly. "About a week after they were born however… she announced she'd met someone else and she was leaving him. She took her son and left, leaving the little girl… Mokona Fluorite with my brother." Fay took a deep breath, as though this part of the story hurt to explain, but he gripped the table and did it anyway, his knuckles turning white. Kurogane had half a mind to tell him to 'stop' but his curiosity beat him out.

"Then my adopted dad died in his sleep... he was young, which was just another blow to us but he took it worse than I did. He became really depressed. One night he left Moko-chan with us… and well… he… he killed himself." Kurogane nodded slowly, unsure what to say to that.  
"Sorry?" He suggested. Fay bashed his hand trying to dismiss it, even though it was obviously still a sore subject.  
"It was a long time ago. Don't worry so much." He reassured him. There'd been seven years since then.  
"Kay."  
"Legally that left Moko-chan to her mother… who was who knows where. I was marked onto the papers as godfather though, so unless her mother could be traced Mokona-chan would be in my custody… but before the social services would put her fully into my care, she was staying with us part time… I had to be checked out. You know gone over with a fine-tooth comb, to make sure I wasn't a child molester or anything. Of course… if I let them do that I'd be found out for the twins. I couldn't abandon them… and I couldn't leave my own niece and goddaughter in care. So… I did the only thing I felt I could do."  
"You ran?" Kurogane breathed, he could swear this guy was something out of a soap opera, but he strongly believed every word. Fay nodded cautiously, sure he'd already said too much.  
"One night when I was taking care of her, I packed everything up, my stuff, the boys stuff, her stuff, and I left. I left the city and I cut my hair." Kurogane looked at Fay's hair, which was pretty long (just below his ears) for a guy's now, he vaguely wondered how long it had been.  
"And you didn't get found out?"  
"No… they'd done enough checks on me for it to be semi-legal. I think they just wrote it off as someone not crossing the t's and dotting the i's to be honest…"

Fay and Kurogane both ordered another drink, Kurogane paid again, and Fay didn't question it.  
"But being a single father at 19 to three kids was pretty rough… and needless to say I couldn't go to work out and leave them all alone. I used some of the money in my bank account to keep us steady but eventually that ran dry… We were homeless for a while, we've stayed in train stations and bus stops… anything to keep us going. I often told the twins they could leave if they liked… go somewhere safer, more secure. But every time they told me they were grateful and that family stuck together. So we made it through… we had some hard times and some pretty good times."  
"What about the other kid… Sakura?" Fay rolled his eyes.  
"Are you this impatient with everything you do?" He asked, grinning at his own innuendo. Kurogane gave a determined growl.  
"Eager aren't you." Fay smirked, his joke having turned around on him, he continued.  
"Sakura-chan is still technically living with us under temporary circumstances… She's most like me. She's a free spirit… and a wanderer. Syaoran-kun met her one day about 3 years ago, whilst doing the shopping. He came home and he told us about this wonderful girl he'd met. Mokona teased him… we thought it was cute he got his first crush… given that the boys didn't go to school, at that point they were old enough to look after Mokona, they only really socialized at the community center events and since we moved towns a lot they never got too attached. But it seemed that everyday when the boys went shopping… she'd be there."

Fay blew on his drink even though it must've been cool enough by now.  
"I became concerned, asked the boys to keep tabs on her… a girl of her age shouldn't be just wandering around like that all the time. And one day… Syaoran-kun brought her home. She'd twisted her ankle, and he wanted me to check it for her. The more I talked to her the more worried I became… she was completely homeless, only had the clothes she stood up in, and didn't remember anything."  
"Anything?"  
"Nope. She didn't even have a name." Fay shook his head, thinking back at how vulnerable and sweet she had been and still was. "I told her in no uncertain terms that if she continued to live that way eventually someone would take advantage of her… but she told me quite sweetly that she would be okay and she was lucky to have someone who cared enough to check on her ankle. I let her have a bath and I washed her clothes, and she left…

"I told the boys that I'd call social services anonymously, and she'd be taken care of properly… I have never seen scowls so big. The twins said it was unfair that she had to go into care, Moko-chan said she 'liked the pretty lady'." Fay looked at Kurogane very carefully, surveying his reactions and scrutinizing them, he had honestly expected Kurogane to have run a mile by now. "It was the first and only time we've ever fought… well the boys and I fought… Mokona-chan just sat and screamed her little head off." He smiled.  
"They wanted to take her in?" he asked, aware the blond barman was very cautious.  
"No… they wanted me to do something useful. They said not every problem could be dissolved in a care home, and that she was like some rare exotic flower, she'd die in captivity. They told me to find her parents."  
"How the hell were you supposed to do that?" A girl with no memories of who she is must be pretty hard to trace, and it seemed the boys were asking the impossible.  
"They were 13... Naïve I suppose." Fay placed his empty drink down. "I kind of dug my own grave… I'd been their hero… and now I was about to let this girl down… they went to bed mad at me… but the next day Syaoran-kun came to me with books he'd borrowed from the local library about amnesia. He explained it's mostly temporary, usually triggered by a bump to the head or a traumatic experience, and can be overcome. Syaoron-kun proceeded to tell me that even one tiny little thing can open a floodgate and she'd remember everything…"

"But it can be permanent… she may never remember." Kurogane warned and Fay nodded.  
"I know that _now_." He stressed. "But at the time I didn't… so I grabbed my umbrella and went to find her. Guess where she was?" He smiled very sadly and wistfully. "Under a tree. Biggest thunderstorm in ten years… and the girl was sheltering under the tallest Sakura tree in the city."  
"Seriously?" Kurogane was shocked at how stupid kids could be. Fay nodded.  
"I realised then just how vulnerable she was, so I took her home… the conditions being she could stay with us until she got her memory back and not a second longer. So we came home, sopping wet and she whispered to me. "I think… my name is Sakura."."  
"That could be a false memory you know." Kurogane mumbled. "She sought shelter under the Sakura tree so 'Sakura' became the most important thing… she may have accidentally made it her name."  
"Possibly. She occasionally gets glimpses of memories… but the longer she stays the sadder she is to remember things… because she thinks she'll have to leave," Fay twirled his fingers on the table absently, tracing imaginary patterns onto the cold tile.  
"Will she?"  
"I'm not sure… the boys are 16 now so even if a relative shows up… they're old enough legally to decide where they stay… though at some point they'd need Visas if they were caught. We're not sure how old Sakura-chan is… Moko-chan gave her a birthday though… so we say now she's 15." Kurogane nodded, a series of mishaps and coincidences had lead to Fay's situation, and whereas they were unbelieveable and damn right weird... he knew the blond was right to do everything he did.

"I love them though… all of them. They've kept me sane through everything." The blond smiled. "You understand why I don't like to get close to people… with a past as sketchy as mine people don't want to get involved." Fay stood up, signalling they were leaving, so Kurogane did the same, tugging his jacket on. The two ventured out into the crowded streets, city lights glaring at them through the darkness.  
"And if I still do?" He asked. "If I'm still interested?" Fay stopped and turned to face him.  
"Are you?" He questioned, raising one eyebrow. The warrior nodded slowly. Fay bit his lip very gently, unused to the attention, seeing this as an opportunity, Kurogane lessened the distance between them.  
"Like it or not… there's nothing you can say to change my mind on this." He closed the gap completely, kissing Fay on the lips a little roughly. Fay seemed uncertain about this, and didn't return the kiss, the brunet tried one last time to use his tongue but there was no response. He pulled back.  
"Sorry Kuro-mu." Fay whispered. "I'm not good with relationships… I mess things up and I get too clingy. I can be really possessive and hyper and… I just don't think you should get involved." His voice sounded pained, as though saying these things were harder than explaining the children's sudden arrivals.  
"Cut the crap." He ordered. "Do you like me?"  
"I don't see what that has to…" He muttered, lowering his eyes.  
"Everything." Kurogane cut off. "Do you like me yes or no?" Fay looked almost slightly afraid before nodding. Kurogane nodded back.

"Then whether you want me to or not… I'm getting involved." Fay nodded again, there was no talking him out of it so…  
"Okay… if you think you can handle it." He stood on tiptoe, being slightly shorter than his new partner, and kissed him: properly this time. Rough yet soft, with a slight dominant tone from Kurogane, it was no less than Fay had expected, it made his knees feel a little weak... he didn't deserve this, Kurogane deserved better, he'd regret it later. The thoughts raced through his mind as Kurogane did his best to erase them, one large hand on the flirtatious blond's hip. Mid-kiss however, a noise interrupted them. Sakura was stood on the pavement in a torn nightgown with no socks or shoes, staring at them with glassy green eyes.  
"Fay-san." She whispered.  
"Sakura-chan, how did you know I was here?" he added, a bit embarrassed by the turn of events. Sakura seemed paler than usual.  
"What's wrong?" Kurogane asked, concerned by her expression. She looked ready to cry.  
"Fay-san the neighbours came." She said softly, and Fay's mode changed instantly.  
"Where are the others?" He questioned kneeling down to her height and looking her in the eye, he took her shoulders and shook her slightly, suddenly overcome with worry. "Sakura-chan I know you're scared but where are the boys? Where is Moko-chan?" There was no response, other than shaking. "Sakura-chan answer me." he begged, and had forgotten all about his date.

"What's going on?" Kurogane demanded.  
"It's… it's nothing…" Fay muttered embarrassedly. "Really, she just gets like this if she gets a memory… I should get her home now. Goodnight." Fay looked very sad for a moment, before kissing Kuroganevery briefly, and ushering Sakura away. Though very worried for his 'sons' and 'daughters' he glanced back and thought  
_'Goodbye Kurogane'_

A/n: Who the hell are these 'neighbours' and why do they have the Fluorite family so darn spooked? Also... reviews rock my world. Please and thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: aww.

Chapter 5:

The place was wrecked, he had to climb over smashed furniture to get in… whereas Sakura in all her grace seemed to just glide right over it. Syaoron was sat on the bed, cuddling a sobbing Mokona into his chest, and Syaoran was leaned against a wall.  
"Sakura!" He said, seeing the two enter, and hurried to embrace her. He held her a little closer than a 'brother' should hold a 'sister', but she was too dazed to notice, still in shock.  
"I am so sorry." Fay whispered, surveying the damage on the apartment. Mostly everything was gone and what wasn't gone was broken. They had been ruthless this time. "Is everyone okay?" He asked cautiously. Syaoran, Syaoron and Sakura shook their heads gravely and indicated to Mokona, who was still crying in her big brothers arms. Fay kneeled beside them. "Moko-chan sweetie… what's the matter?"  
"She tried to help… apparently the neighbours don't so much like pretty princess power." Syaoran muttered sadly, stroking the back of Sakura's head lovingly. Neighbours was what they had called the debt collectors ever since they were younger, to avoid being caught on financially by other people. It was a good deception trick but not so appropriate at the minute. Syaoran however, was the more serious twin and kept his mask up whenever possible.

"Did they hit her?" Fay asked worriedly. Syaoron shook his head.  
"Mokona… Mokona please show Fay." He pleaded. When she refused, and nuzzled deeper into her brother's grasp. he picked her up and turned her round. Her face was streaming with blood from a large gash on her right cheek. Instinctively Fay tore his sleeve and mopped at her face as she cried.  
"It'll be okay…" He whispered to her. "The hell did they do to her?" He demanded, he wasn't mad at the children, but the situation.  
"One of them had a knife." Syaoran said weakly. "They threatened us, so we told Sakura to run and get you… why were you late? You should have been home."  
"I know." Fay was guilt ridden, if he'd been there... he could take a beating... Sakura Syaoran Syaoron and Mokona were JUST children, and when Sakura had needed him he'd been away from the bar: on a date of all things. "I should… I should've been here… and if I wasn't here I should've been there… I am SO so sorry. It will never happen again." He brushed Mokona's hair from her wound, now it was a little cleaner he could see it was a fairly nasty cut. "It's bad… could be a hospital job."  
"NO!" Mokona wailed, knowing what hospitals entailed. Any child with an injury was a suspect case for social services, and on the few occasions Syaoran and Syaoron had needed treatment (due to clumsiness due to blindness) they'd been forced to seek it alone, or be taken away from Fay, Mokona wasn't old enough to try to get help alone, and she didn't want to have to leave Fay.  
"Moko-chan right now your safety means the world to me." Fay said, scooping her up and going for the door.

"You three, I want you to move out. Anything you can save, do it. I might have to stay overnight with her… meet at the usual relocation spot okay. And boys… take care of Sakura-chan she's miles away." Mokona kicked and screamed, and eventually she bit him, causing him to drop her. She hurried behind her brothers for their protection and back up, she needed it right now, if she wanted to defy Fay.  
"I don't want to go to the hospital… it hurts a whole bunch but I want us to stay together." She whimpered, hugging Syaoron's legs. Fay ran a hand through his hair surveying the four of them. He was in a pickle of a jar of a quandry right now. Safety vs happiness.  
"Do you think it's okay to leave that wound untreated guys?" He asked.  
"Honestly… it's bleeding a lot but it looks superficial. Though it will probably scar… I shouldn't suspect there'd be internal damage." Syaoran said, looking carefully at Mokona's wound, she flinched under his touch. "The knife didn't hit the bone, and it missed her eye by about an inch… she's very lucky."  
"S'a scar?" She asked, holding Fay's bloody sleeve to her face.  
"A scar's something really cool pirates have!" Syaoron filled in, smiling at her.  
"Wai! I'm a pirate!" Mokona chirped, pretending the torn sleeve was her eye patch. She ran around using a broken chair leg as a sword while the rest of her family packed up, ready to move once again.

"Are we telling Kurogane-san we're leaving?" Sakura asked in a terribly sad whisper.  
"No, you know the rules… we tell no one." Fay mumbled back.  
"But Fay-san you were…"  
"Sakura-chan…" Fay said firmly, he didn't shout at her, but he didn't need to when his tone became that strict.  
"Hai." She muttered and continued trying to salvage torn clothes from the wreckage.

* * *

"He's off sick today." Watanuki said, handing Kurogane a drink.  
"Again?" Kurogane growled, a little more than frustrated, a whole week and Fay had not shown up for work, he got the distinct feeling he'd been dumped. Stupid blond.  
"Yes… Yuko-san says she's going to take his name off the payroll if he's not phoned in by Monday." The bespectacled youth sighed before turning quite irately to the man beside Kurogane. "AND FOR THE LAST TIME WE'RE OUT OF PEANUTS AND NO THAT'S NOT A PROMPT LINE FOR A JOKE YOU MORON!" Doumeki just blinked, he seemed to like being verbally abused by the barman, and judging by the slight pink tinge to Watanuki's cheeks, it was very possible that was his way of flirting. Kurogane sighed and stared into his drink, before getting up and leaving it untouched.  
"He can't avoid me forever." Kurogane growled and made his way to the apartment building he'd dropped the kids off at. However, he had no clue what floor they lived on, so had to ask around.

"Uh… Fluorite… skinny guy, blond… four kids?"  
"Yeah… yeah I know 'im. 'aven't seen 'im in a while." Said a young girl no older than Sakura, heavily pregnant who'd answered the door on the first floor. "Fifth, and he owes me money the bastar'." She mumbled, closing the door. Kurogane shrugged and continued up to the fifth, the only door was half open and sealed off with white tape. Peering in he saw the room had been completely cleaned out.  
"Hey uh… can you tell me what happened to the guy who lived here?" He asked a guy coming down from the sixth floor.  
"He left. Hell of a mess he left too, whole place were trashed, 'e upped and went in the middle of the night." Kurogane gulped against a dry throat, he knew Fay moved a lot but… why so suddenly? Was it him? Well tough damn luck.  
"Where'd he go?"  
"Dunno, didn't say much, I heard the little 'un mention something about 'Nadeshiko', she probably meant the Nadeshiko festival in Tomoeda." Kurogane growled. Fay couldn't run forever, even if he wanted to. He stared back into the flat and frowned, seeing a small splatter of blood on the wall. For his own safety, Fay was coming back home with him.

* * *

  
It was such a huge place, Tomoeda city. He'd passed two schools already, and the bell-tower had gone off rather annoyingly three times in his search. He had no idea where to search for a homeless man and a bunch of children on the run from… whatever the hell they were hiding from. He sighed and went into a shop called 'Twin Bells' it looked like the sort of store Mokona may hide in.  
"Hey uh… have you seen a kid about… this big…" He signalled with his hand. "Blonde… noisy and hyper… 8ish. Name's Mokona?"  
"No I'm sorry." The woman said shaking her head. Kurogane nodded and left, looking more than a little fed up. He was bored of hide and seek now. Then… he smirked, seeing someone that signalled to him his search was over.

She was stood at a grocery shop, pointing out a fruit to the storekeeper.  
"Oi!" He barked, crossing the distance to her. Her green eyes flicked to him. Light auburn hair and pale features, she looked beautiful, and to Kurogane's relief, a lot cleaner and more relaxed than last time he'd seen her, when he was genuinely concerned for her mental state. "Come on. Where's everyone else?"  
"Ano… who else?" She asked curiously.  
"The kids and Fay?" She looked bewildered and Kurogane became worried. "You havin' one of your turns kid?" He knocked on her head and she looked more than a little frightened. "Come on stop fucking around you're gonna end up dead if you don't help me find them." He didn't mean it to sound threatening, in fact he'd been going for the opposite, but she took fright and ran off.  
"'NII-SAN!" She screamed, as she fled. Kurogane paused, he had no choice:  
"Damn kid." He ran after her. She'd run up to a taller boy with dark hair, and another with light hair and glasses, she hid behind them as Kurogane caught up.

"The hell are you?" One of the boys demanded.  
"Toya-nii he followed me." She whispered innocently. She looked so scared, so truly worried it frightened Kurogane a little, was her memory that poor?  
"He did, did he…" Toya rolled up his sleeve, which was somewhat amusing considering he was a lot scrawnier than Kurogane.  
"Toya don't over react." Warned the other boy. "I'm sure it's nothing… a misunderstanding… right?" He asked hopefully.  
"Misunderstanding nothing, he was perving over Sequoia and I'm not gonna let that happen."  
"Sequoia?" Kurogane questioned raising an eyebrow, he looked at the girl, she looked absolutely identical to Fay's girl Sakura. He held up his hands in defeat. "I guess… I was wrong…" he sighed. "Sorry kid, didn't mean to chase you, you just look a hell of a lot like a girl I'm looking for." He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
"Just leave." Toya ordered, but the aggression in his voice bit at his concern… kidnap? Rape? Drugs? They all were dangerous things she could be forced into.  
"If you're bein' held against your will, or can't remember who I am… tell me now, Sakura." Kurogane said to the girl. Sequoia blinked.  
"Did you… did you just call me…" She whispered, both boys had gone pale.  
"Guess you're not." Kurogane shook his head. "Sorry," He turned to leave but felt a tug on his sleeve.

He found himself staring into familiar kind green eyes, gazing at him filled with hope.  
"You know Sakura? When did you last see her?" She begged.  
"A few days ago?" Kurogane tried to shake her off of his sleeve, damnit why did nobody realise he wasn't good with kids, much less clingy ones.  
"Oh my goodness." Sequoia whispered, before fainting. Kurogane caught her instinctively.  
"Woah: the hell!" He helped her to her feet and the bespectacled boy picked her up.  
"Sakura went missing four years ago… her identical twin." Toya said coldly.

A/n:  
**SPOILERS**: Well… there are two Syaorans so I made them have two Sakuras too! But I made up her name, Sequoia's a tree… like Sakura, and the names sound alike like Syaoran and Syaoron. They never name Clone Sakura damnit.

Also: CLAMP are obsessed with two's... expect an xxxHOLIC fic coming up on that


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Yikes… poor Sakura's gonna be sent home!? BAD KUROGANE!

Chapter 6

"Twin…" Kurogane mumbled. That made a hell of a lot of sense. This whole situation was beyond fucked up, and he took a second to wonder if Fay was really worth all this.  
"Where is she?" Toya demanded.  
"If I knew where she was would I be looking for her, numbskull!" Kurogane growled. He vaguely understood that the boy must be distressed, but right now so was he, he'd just walked headfirst into a drama he didn't want to be tangled up in.  
"'Nii-san." Scolded Sequoia, struggling to her feet as she came round. "Be nice." She ordered in a gentle yet authoritative tone.  
"You lost her?" Questioned the lighter haired boy curiously.  
"Yes… no… sorta. Her guardian moved without tellin' me." Sequoia sighed in relief and looked ready to cry, Kurogane could see the compassion building behind her emerald green eyes. They really were identical, and if only for that smile: it was worth all the hassle.  
"Guardian? She's safe then?" Kurogane nodded. "Thank goodness." She breathed placing one hand on her heart.  
"We really do want Sakura-chan to come home, but her safety is more important… I'm Yukito, by the way." Yukito bowed. "Mister…"  
"Kurogane." He said gruffly. "And I dunno if she wants to come home okay it's not my place to say." Because for all the agreement with her and Fay about 'staying' was meant to be temporary… she'd seemed happy there. "How old is she?" He added, remembering Fay saying about legally choosing to stay.  
"Fifteen. Sixteen on April 1st." Sequoia chirped. She would be 16 very soon then.

"I'm her brother and I want her HOME." Toya stressed, clenching his fist. Kurogane sighed.  
"I can't make any promises. Gimme your phone number." He ordered, addressing the calmer boy.  
"See, normally Toya would object to Yukito-san giving his phone number to strange men." Sequoia giggled covering her mouth as Yukito wrote down Toya's number and home address.  
"If I find her… I'll tell her." He muttered.  
"If… if she doesn't want to come home." Sequoia whispered gently. "Please tell her something from me?" Damn kids! Why did they always want stupid things, and why did they always ask him. Did he have a sign saying 'DADDY' around his neck!? (If he did, Mokona probably put it there.)  
"What?"  
"Kero-chan and Spinel-san had kittens." She grinned. Kurogane blinked. Okay… weirdness. (A/n: Cats? I dunno, but now Spinel is female, deal with it) He nodded.  
"I'll tell her." He walked off.  
"We're not doing the right thing he won't call damnit!" Toya said behind his retreating back. "We should call the police."  
"Call the police." He said coldly, not bothering to turn back to the speaker. "And I'll make sure she never comes home." If the police got involved, Fay, Syaoran, Syaoron, Mokona and Sakura could all be in a lot of trouble. He disappeared on his search once again.

However, finding one family in such a huge city was a tedious attempt, and so far failing, when night fell he had to accept that they were probably sleeping rough, and staying up all night would not help his cause, so he checked into a hotel suite. A poster on the wall read  
"NADESHIKO FESTIVAL." He scanned his memory and remembered the guy at Fay's apartment saying Mokona mentioned it. The festival started tomorrow… seemed he had a fresh lead.

* * *

"Don't wander too far!" Fay scolded as Syaoran dragged Mokona back for the fifth time. "That goes for all of you." He smiled sweetly as his littlest girl climbed onto Syaoron's back so she could watch a parade running through the main road.  
"Ne… Fay-san… is it okay if we go look at the ornaments?" Sakura asked shyly.  
"I'll keep an eye on her." Syaoran commented, noting the sparkles in her eyes, if it was something she really wanted he wanted to go aswell.  
"If you two think you're old enough to not get lost…" He chided, half teasing.  
"We only did that like… two times." Syaoron grinned cheekily and raised his eyebrows.  
"Three at the last count." Syaoran added, a slight smirk.  
"Okay, but look after Sakura-chan." Fay said, letting them go. Sakura took Syaoran's hand and lead him over to a different street where stalls were set up.

"They're so pretty." She gasped, looking at the glass ornaments, the china Nadeshiko flowers and the innocent (yet slightly creepy) looking china dolls. Syaoran was too busy blushing at having his hand held. "Don't you think so?" She asked, her eyes glittering in pure ecstasy.  
"Y…yeah…" He mumbled. She realised with a blush of her own that she was still holding his hand and dropped it like it had scalded her.  
"Sorry!" She squeaked. It was hard to keep up with her, she seemed to be in her element here, and flitted from stall to stall, and unfortunately it wasn't long before the two got separated again. Syaoran groaned and hit his head with his palm, he would be in a lot of trouble if he lost her, so instead of returning to Fay, he wandered. Hoping to find her.

Sakura was a little worried, having lost Syaoran, but was easily distracted by the pleasant atmosphere of a town deep in the throws of a festival. Even though it was early afternoon the ambience was that of a cool summer evening, and the family sense was strong. In fact, she was so excited to be in the midst of this hubbub she didn't notice where she was going and crashed straight into someone. She fell backwards, landing on her butt painfully.  
"Ouch… Sorry!" She squeaked, and stared up to see "Kurogane-san!" She gasped. Kurogane extended his hand and pulled her up a little roughly. He looked her up and down, she was wearing her day dress, though it looked clean, and she seemed a little thinner than her twin. Definitely Sakura. "Did… did you follow us?"  
"No I'm in town for the festival. Of course I followed you." He snapped. "Where're the others?"  
"Around…" Sakura said, brushing off the back of her skirt, not wanting to admit she was lost. "We're so sorry we didn't tell you Kurogane-san… Fay has a rule of not telling anyone when we leave… and we HAD to go real quick…" Kurogane nodded curtly, cutting her off before she began to rant, he didn't have to know her well to know she would.  
"I understand but like hell am I letting you guys just wander off, and you shouldn't be on your own."  
"Ano… I WAS with Syaoran." She looked around trying to spot her adopted brother through the heavy crowds, but could not.

Kurogane put his arms behind his head.  
"Where you guys staying?" He questioned as the two wandered somewhat aimlessly, Sakura feeling a bit safer in his presence.  
"Well…" She turned scarlet and looked down, she found it very hard to lie to people.  
"Fay told me everything… so that means you're living rough?"  
"Just until Fay-san gets a job in this town!" She added hurriedly as though this made it okay. "And he's really good at cooking and there are a lot of restaurants in Tomoeda so it won't be too long." She smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears as a nervous habit. Kurogane sighed, for a fifteen year old to be so used to sleeping on the streets was somewhat disheartening, and he had to wonder how many others were in similar situations.  
"I've booked a hotel room here… you guys can come stay there with me for a while til I sort something out with Fay." She made a vague 'mm' noise as though it sounded nice but she knew Fay would not agree to something like that. Kurogane turned to her. "Oi… if your family wanted to contact you… would you let them?"  
"My… my family?" She asked curiously. He nodded and produced the piece of paper Yukito had written on,  
"I don't wanna mention this in front of the rest so I'm kinda glad I got you on your own, but I met your twin sister yesterday… right here. In Tomoeda." Sakura's eyes widened and she looked a little confused. "I took the number but… if you don't want to go through with it, I'll tear it up and we can forget it ever happened." He promised her. "Fay doesn't have to know." He added as she raised her hand to her mouth, seemingly shocked.

He put the paper back in his pocket and sighed.  
"I have a twin?" She asked.  
"Yeah, identical… and an older brother. There was a kid with glasses too."  
"Why… why can't I remember?" She whispered sadly. "I'm being told this… and I can't remember." She rubbed her forehead as though trying to force memories back.  
"You can contact them… without Fay and the others knowing… til you've made your mind up. I'll supervise." He added the last part on hastily, knowing it wasn't at all clever for the amnesiac wanderer to be doing such things on her own.  
"Is… is it right to keep it from them?" She questioned, a pained look dancing across her eyes. "They've been so good to me… and I'd be lying."  
"You wouldn't be lying…" Kurogane reasoned with her. "But you're bound to be curious right. Talking to them might bring back memories, I know you like where you are now and if you talk to them and still wanna stay nobody's gonna hold it against you…" Sakura gave an odd whimpering sound, nodding slowly. She looked torn.  
"Kurogane-san… I think I'd like to…"

"Sakura!" Mokona screamed happily, jumping onto her shoulders as Fay and the twins followed behind her. "Syaoran said he lost you."  
"Sorry!" He apologised, bowing. "I tried to find you… but when I couldn't I panicked and told… I should've looked harder." he mumbled, trailing off embarrassedly.  
"It's okay." Sakura said, cuddling Mokona close to her chest. "I was safe… I was with Kurogane-san." She nodded beside her, to where Kurogane stood, arms folded glaring at Fay who rather determined avoided his eye.  
"Kurogane-san." Syaoron said, looking a little impressed.  
"Kurogane-san." Syaoran nodded in greeting.  
"KURO-CHU!" Mokona squealed excitedly and climbed off of Sakura to hug Kurogane around his neck, he put his arms around her to hold her still, half returning the hug. She wrapped her thin legs around his chest to support herself.  
"You shouldn't have come here Kurogane." Fay said coldly, having dropped the cute nicknames as punishment for his stupidity.  
"Yeah well… I did." He muttered. For a moment there was a treacherous silence, it seemed that whichever one of the Fluorite clan broke it would be frowned upon, so Kurogane spoke.

"You guys are coming with me… all of you." He said firmly. "Hotel just on the edge of town."  
"No." Fay whispered quietly but determinedly.  
"Look, you guys need a roof over your head I'm offering one. You don't have to stay long since she thinks you'll get a job soon." Kurogane's voice was strong, there was no doubt. "But I'm no pushover and I do want you to."  
"Kurogane I have it under control." Fay hissed  
"Control is this one looking like she's not eaten in a month? Control is this one with a… how the hell did you do that?" Kurogane turned his attention to Mokona, for the first time aware of the nasty cut on her cheek and the poor attempt at bandaging it. "You okay kid?" He stared at the wound, curious as to how she managed to get injured.  
"YEP." She sang, nuzzling closer into him. "Mokona's a pirate now." She waved an imaginary sword around his head endearingly.  
"Kurogane we don't DO dependency. I told you we've been through rough times before and…"  
"I want to stay." Sakura whispered suddenly, surprising them all. She avoided their gaze. "Fay-san… I want us to stay with Kurogane-san… even if only for a little." She took a hold of Kurogane's hand.

"If Sakura's staying… I am." Syaoran said, going and standing behind his love.  
"Ditto." Mokona said happily, kissing Kurogane's cheek.  
"Me too." Syaoron nodded and crossed to his siblings. Kurogane locked eyes with a distraught looking Fay.  
"You're outvoted Fluorite." He said softly. Fay clenched his fist, nails digging into his palm.  
"Democracy… is not my friend." He said with a sigh. "Fine, I'll come but ONLY temporary. And I'm not grateful because I'm being blackmailed into this. It's not right to turn the kids on me like that."  
"Might not be right." Kurogane shrugged, jostling Mokona who was pirating the falling petals from nearby trees. "But it works."

A/n: I get carried away with my plotlines sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: LOOK AT ME I'M AN AUTHOR'S NOTE

"Moko-chan stay away from the windows." Syaoran said, looking up nervously as the excitable blonde hopped around the hotel suite. They'd all bathed and changed into 'nightwear' (which consisted of a change of shirt for the boys and one of their shirts for Mokona) and with the moon well risen the joys ran high. The twins had found a board game in one of the cupboards and were currently being over-competitive with it. Mokona was running around like a…nothing on earth and Fay was surveying them all with sad eyes. He loved them dearly, but getting attached to Kurogane could be troublesome. Speaking of Kurogane… he and Sakura had gone out for take-away over two hours ago. He was a little worried.

* * *

He stared at her, she looked little less than terrified, her skin paler than usual and her eyes distanced, she seemed unreal.  
"You sure you want to do this?" He asked cautiously. She nodded very slowly.  
"I… I do." She said taking the phone from him. Kurogane slipped two coins into the phone-box, they'd deliberately gone off route to find one so it couldn't be tracked. She gulped nervously hearing the ring. One ring. Two ring. At the third ring she thrust the phone at Kurogane and blushed.  
"Uh… hello." Kurogane said awkwardly.  
"Kinomoto residence, who's speaking?" A bored male voice asked. Sakura beside him tensed, half recognising the voice.  
"It's Kurogane." He heard a scrabble on the other end of the phone, a squabble then Sequoia's voice rang through.  
"Kurogane-san!" She cheered. "Hi! I knew you'd call!" Sakura pressed her ear against Kurogane's so she could hear the identical voice better.  
"Gimme the phone, monster."  
"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" Screamed the girl, he could almost hear her blush over the phone. "Sorry… did you find her is she okay?"

"Ask her yourself." He handed the phone to Sakura, who shook her head violently and made cross motions with her hands in panic.  
"I… I don't know what to say." Sakura breathed, tears in her eyes, her voice sounded so desperately strangled.  
"Try 'hey'." Kurogane said sarcastically trying to offer some semblance or normality.  
"Hello?" Sequoia asked. Sakura very nervously took the phone back.  
"H…h…hello?" She managed, half afraid.  
"Sakura." Sequoia whispered. "I'm so glad your safe… 'Tou-san thinks you're dead but I KNEW I just knew you were alive. Twintuition strikes again." Sakura was slightly shocked that her twin sisters voice matched hers exactly. Twintuition… there was a word she'd not heard in a while.  
"I… I'm sorry." She stuttered, Kurogane held her shoulder to steady her as she was understandably a little overwhelmed.  
"Well, he's not in it's just me and Toya… he's dragging at me. Hold on I'm putting you onto speaker."  
"Sakura." Breathed a male voice. "Sakura come home."

"I… no…" She gripped Kurogane's hand tightly. "I don't want… I… oh my gosh." She was crying as her memory put a face to the voice she could hear. Her older brother, Toya. Hot-headed and very protective, dating her onetime crush Yukito. She sobbed into the edge of the phone. How could she tell him she didn't want him anymore? That she had other brothers now?  
"'Nii-san you made her cry!" Scolded Sequoia.  
"I can't come home."  
"Are you being forced to stay?" Toya demanded. "Damnit I knew that Kurogane-guy was shady!"  
"No… no. I'm not… I just… I… I'm safe. Please tell otou-san I'm fine…" And with that Sakura hung up the phone. She was shaking rather violently and still crying, choking sobs back. Kurogane rubbed her back, he wasn't sure if he'd done the right thing. Instantly the phone rang back, but she walked out of the booth, her mind made up.

She fell to her knees and Kurogane stood behind her.  
"You remember?" He questioned. She nodded.  
"I remember… I remember everything…" Her breathing was shallow and her face covered by tears, it was kind of depressing to see her look so broken. "I live in a big house with Sequoia, Toya, 'Tou-san the archaeologist… and a cat named Kero-chan who's always eating." She gave a half laugh. "Sequoia always borrowed my clothes and my best friend Tomoyo-chan would always make really silly outfits and film us acting scenes with a few of our friends." She wiped her eyes.  
"Sounds like a pretty good life… do you remember why you left?" He helped her up and the two headed to the take-away in order to cover why they'd really gone out.  
"Yes… I think… I think there was an accident." She raised her hand to her head feeling an imaginary bump. "A car… and… and a tree? I can't remember very well… but I'd been on the streets for a year when Fay-san and the boys found me."  
"There's no pressure… for you to leave or anything." He added, seeing how upset she looked.  
"I wonder if… if I'd be able to meet with them without having to go back permanently…" She wondered. "Sequoia… she's just happy to know I'm safe but Toya-nii and 'tou-san… they're 'see to believe' people."  
"You honestly think that'll be it. You can go and say 'hey I'm okay please leave me alone'? If you can do that then that's fine…"  
"But I might get too attached." She sighed. "I'm going to… talk it over with Syaoran… see what he thinks. He won't tell Fay-san if I ask him not to… and he won't get offended. He knows me well enough." She smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

"You were gone way too long." Scolded the blond, who'd been worried for his eldest girl.  
"Ah shut up you, we brought food." Kurogane handed boxes to each of the children who accepted them gratefully, then Fay.  
"Thank you…" The twins said.  
"Yay food…" Mokona chirped, not realising how hungry she'd been until she smelled the enticing aroma of store-bought fish and chips. She sat cross legged on the bed, tucking into the greasy heaven happily.  
"Thank you… Kuro-tan." Fay mumbled sheepishly, reverting to the silly and incredibly annoying nicknames he'd bestowed upon Kurogane.  
"That your way of saying I'm forgiven?" He asked coyly and the blond smirked in response.  
"It could well be."  
"Alright you guys tone it down, kids present." Syaoron said playfully. Kurogane coughed and averted his gaze, settling instead on eating.

"I didn't know kids were so easy." Kurogane joked picking up Sakura, who'd fallen asleep as soon as she'd eaten.  
"Tcheh." Fay said haughtily, lifting Mokona, who was now sporting a pretty pink band-aid for her cut cheek. "Where are they sleeping?"  
"The girls can have the bedroom, it's got a pretty big bed. There's enough space in the lounge for the rest of us, there's a foldout, a camper bed and a sofa, and I think I can find an extra comforter." He lay the teenager on the bed very gently and Fay put Mokona beside her, tucking the covers over them. He kissed each of them on the forehead before following Kurogane out back to the lounge.  
"You guys okay with the couches?"  
"Is… that okay? We can sleep on the floor." Syaoran said nervously. Kurogane smacked his face in frustration. It was bad when they thought that couches were a luxury.  
"There will be no sleeping on the floor for anyone." He growled. "You sofa." He pointed at one boy, then the sofa. "You foldout." He instructed the other twin in a similar manner. Both gave a salute and went to their respective beds.

"You are some kind of miracle worker." Fay said exasperatedly ten minutes later when they were out like lights. "I can never get them to sleep."  
"I'm not very good with kids as a general rule but yours seem to like me." He glanced at the blond man. "Must be as weird as you."  
"Seems that way." Fay turned over from his space on the camp bed to look at the guard, laid in the recliner. "I know I said I'm not grateful… and when it comes to me I'm really not. But thank you… for helping those 4." He nodded.  
"You're welcome… and you won't like what I have to say next but those kids need stability, I know you're trying but you need to stop upping and leaving."  
"I owe money." Fay admitted. "A lot of money, they keep tracking me down and if I can't pay well… Moko-chan's cut was no accident," His eyes glazed over with guilt. He still felt wholly responsible for her getting injured… had that cut been any worse… he shivered.

"I'll pay it." Kurogane said bluntly.  
"Kuro-wan you really don't know me well enough to make that kind of offer."  
"I know that if you don't stop this someone's going to end up dead. You might not give a damn about yourself but they depend on you, so I'll pay it."  
"It's not some trivial amount!" Fay said, desperately hoping to change his mind, because things that are said can never be unsaid. "It's a lifetimes worth of expenses for 5 people."  
"Look, the castle pay me well for my service and I have money saved up, what's the name of the firm?"  
"Kuro-pyon don't do this." He begged, looking almost insane in panic.  
"Don't what, save you?" He demanded, keeping his voice as quiet as he could without sounding weak, he didn't want to wake kids but he also wanted to prove to Fay he was serious.  
"Don't make me fall for you." He mumbled sadly. "I'm trouble… I'll hurt you." He locked eyes with Kurogane from across the room. "I'll put this act of 'heroism' down to sleep deprivation and you'll forget it in the morning… goodnight." And Fay turned over, avoiding confrontation. But Kurogane's mind was made up.

Afterall… kids need two parents right?  


* * *

"Shh. Quiet kid… wake up, you're coming with me."  
"Hm? Kurogane-san?" The brown haired boy asked, having just received the same treatment as his brother and been shaken awake.  
"Shh." Ordered the other twin, smirking. "Don't you listen?"  
"We're going out… don't bother changing your shirt. I've left a note, c'mon." He ordered the semi-asleep boy, who staggered to his feet and pulled on his very overworn trainers. They fumbled over each other in the doorway and didn't fully wake up until they'd reached the lobby.  
"Kurogane-san, where are we going?" Syaoron questioned as they stepped out into the bright sunlight, he shielded his eye.  
"Shopping, you guys need new clothes."  
"We… we can't… Kurogane-san…" Syaoran was evidently embarrassed at being treated once again by the warrior.  
"And quit the 'san' stuff we don't need titles," He ordered, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'm buying you new clothes whether you appreciate it or not."  
"It's not that we don't appreciate it…" Syaoron raised his hand behind his head. "Just that Fay doesn't like to stay around too long… you should know he's going to leave as soon as he gets the chance." He warned, in a gentle tone.  
"Think I've not thought of that?" He nodded his head and lead them onto the shopping streets. "Why do you think I've not left him alone with all of you together?"

"He's good at flight by night." Syaoran admitted.  
"Thought of that too." Kurogane grunted, heading into a department store. "I sleep in the recliner, just outside the girl's room, he'd have to get past me, and I'm paid as a guard for a reason." The twins smiled softly, it was a nice idea, but they didn't want to commit themselves to it just yet.  
"Go buy." Kurogane ordered pushing their shoulders trying to prompt them, however both boys just loitered uncertainly. Kurogane sighed. "Fine fine I'll help… what're your favourite colours?"  
"Green." They said together, Kurogane face faulted.  
"Both of you?" They nodded in unison.  
"Fine uh… shirts are easier." He lead them over to the shelves and began throwing any green items their way, until they were overloaded.  
"Eh…. Is this okay?" One of the boys asked cautiously.  
"Yes, they're all the same size only one of you needs to try one on." Kurogane groaned. Kids were impossible, but he couldn't help feel a little paternal watching Syaoran shyly model clothes that actually fit.

* * *

"Fay." The twins called through, hurrying into the suite. Fay raised his eyes from the game he and Mokona were playing, Mokona was winning: but only because she was cheating like hell and promptly bounced over to them.  
"Pretty!" She cried happily, surveying her brothers in their new outfits. Whereas they weren't the height of style, and the ensembles looked like they had been thrown together rather suddenly, they fit, they were clean and they were new.  
"I suppose Kuro-mu bought you them?" Fay sighed. The boys nodded cautiously, they had expected Fay to be reluctant about this.  
"Yes…"  
"We told him that…"  
"They protested every step of the way." Kurogane said, entering the room and placing four bags on the floor. "But they've got new clothes whether you like it or not, the girls tomorrow." He added as Mokona hugged his knees, he absently stroked her hair in response. "Whether you actually want any or not is up to you."  
"Kuro-chan you can't just throw money at every problem…" Fay warned as Mokona peered carefully through the shopping bags at the boys' new clothes, they had a few new outfits and a pair of trainers each: nothing incredibly fancy, but much more than they had expected.

"Course not." Kurogane shrugged and grabbed the room phone. "But you can throw it at money problems. I didn't buy them anymore than they needed… now. Give me the number of the firm you owe money to." Syaoran and Syaoron froze, Mokona squeaked and Fay looked away. It was cruel of Kurogane to mention it in front of the children, because if he denied it he would be putting them in danger, and if he accepted he'd owe Kurogane.  
"Where's Sakura?" Syaoron asked suddenly, hoping to break the tension.  
"She went out a few hours ago…" Fay said, thankful for the distraction, Kurogane took his turn to freeze. Sakura out on her own in a city where she was listed as missing could be disastrous.  
"Where?" The twins asked, not happy with that answer as it looked scarily like rain outside.  
"I'm not sure… but she insisted…" The blond bit his lip and sighed, he didn't want her (especially with her habit of wandering) alone, but could not keep her on a leash. Kurogane groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll go." He looked at the twins, comparing them for a moment. "Syaoran." He said eventually and decisively, tapping the twin on the left. "You too." And with that Kurogane forgot about the moneylenders and left, in search for the teenage girl.  
"Well… other than you Fay… he's the first person to tell us apart correctly in years." Syaoron said, staring at his identical brother, before nodding at him to go. Syaoran scurried from the room, and Fay ran his fingers through his messy blond hair.  
"I don't get what it is he wants." He said desperately, sitting back down. Syaoron looked at Mokona and sighed.  
"He wants YOU." Mokona promised softly. Fay couldn't handle those words, and stood up, aiming to go after them.

A/n: Aww! Fay's such an idiot. Where's Sakura run off to?


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Fluff and tears galore this chapter. Also… SyaoranxSakura-ness abound. I don't care if it's semi-incestuous, they're adopted it doesn't count. I still maintain that in Tsubasa somewhere along the line it's incest with those two.

**_Chapter 8:_**

"Kurogane-san where are we going?" Syaoran asked as they raced from the apartment with Fay in hot pursuit.  
"What's going on?" Fay demanded, distraught. "What do _you _know that I don't!?" Kurogane turned and grabbed Fay's wrist, stopping him still.  
"It's gonna rain." He said, pointing up at the sky with his free hand. "I know you want to come get her… but right now the best thing you can do is go back upstairs, look after those two, and have a hot drink waiting for us when the _three _of us come home." If Fay had been worried before: he was terrified now. What did Kurogane know and why? Sakura could be injured, or worse.  
"Kuro-t…"  
"Trust me." He pulled Fay close and kissed him quite deeply. Fay very cautiously slipped his hands up around Kurogane's neck and he was consequently lifted clear off the ground, with Kurogane's arms at the base of his back. Syaoran turned scarlet and looked away, he was happy for Fay and everything, but adults kissing in front of their children was just plain wrong. Kurogane's hand cupped Fay's face and long pale fingers stroked tentatively through short black hair.  
"Okay!" Syaoran said embarrassedly, when loitering was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. "That's nice and all… but we REALLY should go find Sakura now." Kurogane put Fay down, and they both blushed a little.  
"I'll uh… make hot chocolate." He said decisively, before disappearing back into the hotel.

Kurogane lead the far too quiet teen to the bus station, where he scanned the coloured spaghetti on the large town maps in hope of finding the street name.  
"Why would she get a bus?" Syaoran breathed, looking frightened, he knew Sakura wouldn't run away without telling him.  
"I don't think she did." Kurogane tapped a thin green line on the map and nodded. "She'll have walked, it's not far, c'mon." The rain which had been threatening to spill from the skies chose the second they left the shelter to pour upon them, they were warned only by a sharp crack of thunder before being assaulted by raindrops as violent as hail. They picked up their walking pace and Kurogane completely lead the way, slightly concerned for the young girl. The shops and centres began to fade away; replaced with residential areas, wooden houses in a posh area: Sakura hadn't been kidding when she'd said her house was big, yellow wood and a blue roof trimmed with white planks, a large garden and a conservatory… she must have been pretty well off.

"Sakura!" Syaoran hissed, hurrying forward as he spotted her. Sat on the floor against the white brick wall outside the house, she was crying... soaked to the bone and crying. He fell to his knees in front of her. "Sakura…" He said softer, she didn't respond, instead staring straight into her knees.  
"Come on… let's take you home." Kurogane said apprehensively, he wasn't so good with gentle, and was worried incase something bad had happened to her because of his advice.  
"You were right." She mumbled, as he pulled her up and threw his jacket over her shoulders, though it was also wet, it was warmer than her tattered dress. "You were right… I couldn't… I couldn't go say hi without getting attached… I got all the way here all on my own." She whispered. "But I… I couldn't ring the bell…" Syaoran hugged her close. He didn't understand… but he knew she was upset and instinct told him to comfort her. He stroked the back of her soaking wet hair, and realised she was absolutely frozen.

"Where are we?" He asked softly.  
"My house…" Sakura said, turning and glancing at the building, its windows were lit up, warmth in the dark stormy sky, signalling at least someone was home.  
"Your…" His eyes widened, she couldn't possibly…  
"Where my family live… I'm sorry Syaoran…" She averted her eyes and hung her head, feeling more a traitor now than ever. "I don't want to leave you… none of you. At all!" She added hurriedly, wrapping her arms around his waist to stop him pulling away from the hug. "But I wanted to see them… I wanted to talk to them." She broke off, crying into his already soaking wet chest. Kurogane sighed heavily.  
"Nobody's asking you to choose one over the other, kid."  
"Sakura… I'm happy for you." Syaoran promised her, tilting her head back and locking eyes with her. "And I'm sure Fay and the others would be too…" His fingertips danced over her cold cheeks in comfort, but she was too upset to notice.  
"Fay-san… has been so nice to me… he took me in." She was shaking pretty badly.  
"I know… which is why he wants you to be happy. Nobody's going to hate you if you want to see your family…" Her hand clenched the back of his shirt tightly, and he rubbed her cheek with the full of his palm, partially in comfort but mostly to try warm her up, she was chilled to the bone.

"I don't… I don't want to leave you. Ever." She repeated earnestly, in little more than a whisper. Syaoran kissed her forehead softly.  
"You're a big girl… I'm sure your family can understand that…" He looked up at the house, a sense of foreboding overcoming him. He could so easily lose her here, but if it was what she wanted then he had to support her. "We're here now… so why don't we go say hi?"  
"Is that… okay?" Sakura asked, glancing between Syaoran and Kurogane. Kurogane groaned inwardly, but nodded: he always got roped into these things. Why couldn't Fay have _normal _kids with normal problems like 'does he like me?' or 'does this dress make me look fat?'?  
"Sure." And with those two as emotional support, clutching tight to Syaoran's hand, Sakura lead them up the path and into the garden, she rang the doorbell. It all seemed so surreal to her, right now, under the roof of the patio, her fingers traced the white pillar's ridges. She'd once roller-bladed straight into one of those, and before she knew it she was giggling gently.

"Try not to mention too much about your current situation… I still don't trust your brother won't call the police." Kurogane instructed, but was partially glad for the rain, while sopping wet she didn't look quite as scruffy as usual, and the cold had given her cheeks a healthy glow.  
"You knew she was…" But before Syaoran could finish his question the door opened and a girl, in light blue pyjamas, clutching a golden cat stood staring at them. Her hair was fairly short and cut very neat, whereas her glasses were huge and round.  
"Looking for Kinomoto." Kurogane barked at the unfamiliar face. Her eyes widened.  
"SEQUOIA-CHAN!" She screamed loudly, causing Sakura, Syaoran and Kurogane to all plug their ears. There were several pairs of footsteps as a bunch of other girls ran down the stairs.  
"Ne... Naoko-chan what…" Syaoran blinked as a girl identical to Sakura in every way pushed her way to the front of the small crowd.  
"Oh my goodness." One of the other girls said, raising one hand to her mouth and the other with a video camera to her eye.

"Naoko-chan…" Whispered Tomoyo eventually. "If you could take the girls upstairs…" The girls who were whispering and staring were quickly ushered upstairs by the camera wielding teen, who then turned to Sequoia. "Are you okay Sequoia-chan?"  
"I'm… I'm fine." Sequoia mumbled. "Come in it's freezing out I… I'll go make drinks." She squeaked, seemingly in a state of shock, she hurried off into the kitchen. Tomoyo stared at them as they entered, then hugged Sakura tightly, nearly knocking her over with the force.  
"It's been so long." She murmured into her hair. "I love you. I thought I'd never see you again." Sakura didn't return the hug, just stood there, staring off into space, Syaoran squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
"Don't smother her." Sequoia whispered, appearing with towels for the wet visitors and an extra for Tomoyo who she'd predicted would have gotten herself damp by this point. "It's uh… nice to see you?" She suggested, shaking a little as she gave them each their towels. Syaoran used his to dry Sakura's hair, as she continued to stand still. Both twins seemed to be at a sort of stalemate… neither daring to believe it was real.  
"Are 'tou-san and Toya-nii…" Sakura whispered eventually.  
" 'tou-san's upstairs sleeping… Onii-san has work but will be back any minute… I'll go wake otou-san…"  
"Don't." Sakura begged suddenly. "I… I don't want to bother him." She blushed and then realised Syaoran was drying her hair. "Syaoran…"  
"He'd want to be woken up I'm sure." He promised her. Sakura looked very hesitant.  
"Maybe… in a minute or two." She said cautiously. Sequoia looked at the two then smiled softly, Sakura always had been dense.

"Sakura… who is…" She asked, indicating to Syaoran whom she was staring at with approving eyes.  
"You've uh… met Kurogane-san… this is Syaoran…" Syaoran nodded at the girls but continued with his task of keeping Sakura dry: she was most important. She was _always _more important.  
"He's cute." Tomoyo commented, causing him to blush, then she jumped hearing the kettle click. "Come on." She beckoned them into the kitchen, where everyone except Sakura sat down. Sakura was tracing her fingers over door handles, and staring at ornaments on the refrigerator with a small smile on her face.  
"You doing okay, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, gratefully accepting the warm drink from Sequoia. Sakura nodded but didn't look back.  
"She always was spacey." Said a voice. They looked up to see a Chinese girl with her hair in buns at the doorway, she was smiling gently.  
"Meilin-chan… you're supposed to be upstairs with the others." Sequoia smirked, knowing there was no telling Meilin what to do.  
"Hai hai… I just had to see it myself to believe it. It's great that you're back, Kinomoto-san." She bowed then left again, for a few moments there was silence then a half sob from Sakura.  
"I… I don't remember her." She admitted eventually.

"You don't… Sakura-chan you've only been gone a few years," Tomoyo whispered.  
"She has amnesia…" Fielded Syaoran.  
"That's why you didn't come home!" Sequoia breathed excitedly, then she hugged her sister tightly, for the first time in years. She was now content in the knowledge Sakura had not run away, that it was an accident, she was unaware. It was really a beautiful conclusion, to know you weren't unloved. Sakura returned the far too tight hug, equally as desperate for contact. "You forgot everything?"  
"Everything… I didn't… I didn't even know my name." She whimpered into her twin's shoulder. Syaoran smiled softly and sadly, if he lost her then...  
"How much do you remember now?" Sequoia rubbed the back of Sakura's head.  
"I… I remember you and Toya… I remember 'tou-san… I remember 'kaa-san died when we were… 3?" Sequoia nodded enthusiastically.  
"Do you remember me?" Tomoyo asked, she still had her camera focused on the runaway amnesiac. Sakura nodded hesitantly.  
"Yes… you used to… dress us up." Tomoyo grinned happily, glad she was remembered. "Kero-chan too,"

"I don't mean to rain on anyone's parade here but… he'll be worried if we don't get home soon," Kurogane said, looking into his mug as he spoke.  
"But… you only just got here." Sequoia held her sister's shoulder at arm's length. "I… I missed you so much." She admitted, then glanced at the young men at the table. "I'm guessing… you have a family now?" Sakura nodded cautiously, she didn't want to offend.  
"Yes… a father two brothers, a sister... and Kurogane-san." She answered. Syaoran shot Kurogane a smirk that he pretended not to see.  
"Then… I won't ask you to come home. Toya-nii will… but I won't." She smiled. "You can leave now… but… _please_ come visit again. At a time when 'Tou-san and Toya are home…"  
"And I won't crash your sleepover." Sakura added with a playful laugh.  
"Next time… you'll be invited." Sequoia swore, extending her little finger. The two locked them and shook on it, hugging each other again. Tomoyo squeaked a word that sounded suspiciously like 'Kawaii' before turning the camera on Syaoran who jumped back.  
"You… are her brother?"  
"Uh… yes…" He said nervously.  
"Tsk tsk." She tutted, shaking her head. "Tragic... but a wonderful plot." She span a little before he could ask her what she had meant by that remark.  
"You are her father?" She asked looking at Kurogane through the lens. Kurogane shook his head.  
"Nah… I'm…" He paused trying to figure out exactly what he was to Sakura. She'd said he was family, but he highly doubted that was what he classed as officially. "I'm the help." He said decisively.  
"Like… a manny?" She asked smirking slightly. Kurogane's cheeks turned red, stupid word, he was SO not a male nanny.

"He's our dad's boyfriend." Syaoran said, smiling a little.  
"Hoe!" Sakura squeaked excitedly, forgetting the situation. "He and Fay-san are seeing each other!?"  
"Shut up, kid!" Kurogane grumbled, standing up, turning even deeper scarlet.  
"Sakura… you're insanely naïve sometimes," Syaoran said gently. Sakura and Sequoia nodded together, if Sakura was anything: it was spacey and naïve.  
"I… I'll come see you again." Sakura promised, reluctantly breaking the hug. "I should leave now, before Toya comes home and wants me to stay for a round of twenty questions." She giggled, but was crying a little. Tomoyo swept her into a hug too, and the three said a tearful goodbye. Syaoran and Kurogane could do nothing other than watch. Sequoia wanted to lend them umbrellas for the trip home, but Kurogane didn't want Fay to know they'd visited anyone, so respectfully declined, meaning that they were all as soaked as before after stepping into the rain, Sakura's hands firmly locked with Syaoran and Kurogane's.

* * *

"Don't do that again." Fay whispered, rubbing her hair and face with the towel like Syaoran had done, trying to warm her up and calm her at the same time, she was so giddy she was practically hyperactive. He didn't know what had happened, but it made him a little worried.  
"Sorry Fay-san." She said, but the smile didn't fade from her face. It was an unspoken agreement between the two teens that they would not tell Fay what had really happened, Kurogane had said he found her through pure chance and left it at that.  
"You'll give me worry wrinkles!" Mokona complained, jumping onto her big sister's back, and tugging gently at her hair in mock offence. "Just so you can be the prettiest!"  
"Oh no! Moko-chan has figured out my secret evil plot!" Sakura smiled playfully and tackled Mokona to the bed, enjoying the tinkling laughter spilling from the blonde's mouth. Syaoran and Syaoron smiled, the two were so cute together it was sweet. Syaoron had hugged Syaoran upon his return but other than that he knew not to pry. Sakura yawned theatrically. "Moko-chan-hime wins… I hereby retire to the royal bedroom." She mumbled, shooting Syaoran a look. "Except… my royal guard is off duty tonight, could Syaoran possibly... fill in?" Syaoran nodded in understanding and followed her into the girls' bedroom. Fay blinked.  
"I should probably give those two the talk." He mumbled, more to himself than the others. Syaoron hid his face in his hands and Mokona giggled

"Oi." Kurogane glanced at Fay. "C'mon, we gotta talk." He nodded his head at the door, indicating they leave and Fay looked hesitant.

A/n: Yay. Sakura familyness. Kurogane's… not gonna tattle on her is he?  
ALSO: apologies for the late update, it's going to sound like a lousy excuse but my laptop charger BLEW UP AND SET ON FIRE IN MY HAND! (For the record I was more scared than hurt) So I had all my files but couldn't freakin access them!!  
Reviews are love.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Too cute.

Chapter 9:

Fay followed him slowly down the corridor, their footsteps feeling too loud; it was late already so most of the hotel's occupants were tucked up asleep, the silence seemed drowning and Kurogane's serious look was not helping, he lead the way into a small telephone alcove. The footfall stopped, muffled on the red carpeting, and the yellowed lighting caught their skin, making them glow.  
"Kuro-chuu?" Fay asked the back of the tall figure.

"You don't get out of it that easily." Kurogane growled, turning and taking Fay's hands, pinning them, and him against the wall. "I want that phone number, for the money firm,"  
"I'm not telling you it." Fay murmured. "I'd rather owe an enemy than a friend." Kurogane smirked.  
"You won't owe anything… and we're not friends."  
"I don't accept charity." Fay fumbled, trying to come up with excuses. It's not that he didn't want to be helped, but involving other people in his hectic lifestyle was always hazardous. He could take responsibility for the twins, Sakura and Mokona but… if Kurogane got hurt. The raven haired man growled and kissed him, taking him off guard a little.  
"I want that number." He repeated, making it clear there was no question. Fay sighed heavily. He knew Kurogane would go in all canons bared and cause trouble. He could easily be killed.

They'd always shown mercy, in fact until Mokona's injury they'd only ever threatened the children: since Fay was the one their problem was with. Probably _because _they were children.  
"Kurogane I can't." Fay said firmly.  
"I'm not taking no for an answer." Kurogane's grip tightened on Fay's thin wrist. It would probably bruise.  
"Well no is my answer: your options are take it or leave." Fay hung his head, avoiding Kurogane's eyes. "And you're hurting me." He added softly.  
"I don't want to have to but I WILL go over your head with this. If you won't give me the number: I'll ask the kids." He threatened, Fay only smiled at his shoes.  
"They won't give you it if I ask them not to, I know my kids." He whispered gently, feeling a surge of pride, he knew especially the twins were very secretive, and could keep a secret.  
"If you know your kids so well tell me where your daughter went today." Kurogane dropped Fay's hands and glared at him. "Exactly. Don't preach to me. I don't know why you're resisting help, but you're getting it," Kurogane turned on his heel and left Fay leaning against the wall looking lost.  
"I'm keeping everyone safe." He said firmly.

If the responsibility was all on his shoulders, he was the only one who could get hurt.

* * *

"A picnic!?" Sakura breathed excitedly into the phone. "I'd love to… oh but… I don't have an escort." She murmured.  
"I'll take you." Kurogane said without hesitation. For the past few days Fay had barely spoken to him, and Syaoran and Syaoron were nervously avoiding them both. Apparently they had all been briefed on what Kurogane was trying to get from them, but he wasn't so stupid as to outright ask them for the phone number.  
"Really!? Oh thank you Kurogane-san!" She hugged him enthusiastically, kissed his cheek excitedly, and he raised an eyebrow. Goddamn touchy feely kids. She turned her attention back to the phone. "Syaoran? Well I don't know I… I suppose I could… Ne Kurogane-san would it be okay if Syaoran came too?"  
"Sure whatever you like." Kurogane yawned and covered his face with a magazine, Fay was out with Mokona right now, because apparently Kurogane had no taste in 'pretty princess' clothes… and somehow Fay did. Fay was reluctant to spend Kurogane's money so Fay had given it to the happy little blonde girl who had promptly told Fay that if he didn't spend it she was going to go buy a pony.

"I'll ask him and if he says yes we're all set… of course… you too! Can you bring 'kaa-san's photo?" Sakura's voice was unbelievably happy, talking to her father on the phone, which was only permitted when Fay was not around. Sakura had become more and more skittish recently, and Fay had obviously picked up on it. Kurogane vaguely wondered if the tension on the family would be as great if he weren't here. Perhaps that was why Fay didn't want him involved.

* * *

There was a lot of tearful hugging while Kurogane and Syaoran looked a little awkward, standing to one side. It was still so strange seeing Sakura and Sequoia, they were the mirror image of each other. The picnic was being held in their back yard, which was very quiet and serene.  
"Please sit." Her father said hurriedly once the touching reunion was settled. He was tall with short brown hair and the same round glasses and kind smile Syaoran remembered his own father having. No sooner had they sat down Sequoia leapt up and hurried inside.  
"You have to see!" She chirped disappearing into the house.

Toya's eyes were glaring daggers through Syaoran, making him all the more nervous. Sakura and her father were cuddled together looking at a photograph. It really was a lovely family scene… apart from the older brother who was now really scaring Syaoran.  
"What'd I do?" He whispered eventually.  
"You kept my sister from me." Hissed Toya, pouring tea in a way Syaoran thought wasn't possible: viciously.  
"In… my defence. I didn't know you existed." Syaoran countered.  
"In my defence, I don't care. Teenage boy plus little sister, the alarm bells are ringing already brat." Syaoran was saved the trouble of a reply when Sequoia bounded out with a golden coloured cat in her arms.  
"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura squeaked hurrying over and cuddling it. In Kurogane's opinion the cat was much more interested in the sushi on the picnic blankets than the arrival of the missing twin sister, but that was cats for you: they were greedy and chubby.

Kurogane's cell phone rang.  
"Uh… gimme a minute." Kurogane was thankful for the escape. He answered the phone. "Yo…"  
"Kuro-sama take Sakura, Syaoran and Syaoron: and leave, anywhere just go okay!" Fay's frantic voice came through the phone.  
"The hell, what's the matter?" He tried to keep his voice low, so as not to alert the children.  
"Moko-chan… she fell in the lake." Fay's voice seemed strangled and hoarse.  
"She okay?" Kurogane felt a strange pang in his chest. Previously the children had only been… there. Like Fay had said about the twins when he first told them: they had seemed like very short independent adults, even Mokona seemed like just another run of the mill child. But right now if she was hurt…  
"No, we're at the hospital. The social services are involved, they know I'm keeping Mokona-chan illegally, they can't find out about the twins and Sakura-chan!"  
"Look I'll…"  
"Kuro-sama just get out of town, PLEASE, take the kids and go." He begged, then the line went dead. Kurogane was half tempted to throw his cell phone at the ground and smash it into a million pieces, but Fay had called from a hospital phone, it meant he had the cellphone number memorized and it was the only way to stay in contact.

But now he was faced with a dilemma. If he left Sakura and Syaoran unattended here she could easily be lost, the family could legally take charge over her. Fay was at the hospital, and was probably being probed by social services… If he took Sakura and the twins with him to go down and sort it out, they'd be taken away aswell as Mokona. Fay could probably get away with a hefty fine for taking care of Mokona illegally, but the others he could face prison for.  
"Oi, you and you. We have to go." He barked. Sakura looked devastated and Syaoran looked a little relieved.  
"But… Kurogane-san…" Sakura whispered softly and sadly.  
"I don't like your tone." Toya growled.  
"And I don't like yours, shut the hell up." Kurogane paused, he had to wonder why he was this worked up. Did he genuinely care for the little blonde girl? "Sakura, Syaoran, home now!"  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, clambering to his feet.  
"DON'T QUESTION ME, JUST MOVE!" He roared, which was probably not the best behaviour. Sequoia whimpered and hid behind Toya, and their father stood up.

"Kurogane-san I'd appreciate if you didn't speak to my daughter in such a tone as to frighten her." He said kindly but firmly.  
"Your sister's in the hospital…" Kurogane said, knowing they knew the implications. Both the children leapt up. Sakura kissed her father brother and sister hurriedly.  
"I have to go, love you."  
"Could've said that in the first place." Toya grumbled, starting to pack up the picnic.  
"I'll drive you." Fujitaka offered sighing and standing up, he could understand that tone if of their children was hurt.  
"'tou-san it's fine." Sakura whispered. "Please don't cause trouble,"  
"I'm not letting you go." Toya said decisively. "The mood he's in, the way that boy looks at you, the fact your sister's been mysteriously hospitalized… it's not a safe family environment."  
"Toya-kun… has a point."  
"'TOU-SAN!" Sakura and Sequoia wailed.  
"It's not exactly…" Fujitaka tried to stress it upon his girls how dangerous it was.

"Look, I'll level with you, this… this isn't exactly above board, but we're trying. That guy does his damn best by your daughter, and his other kids, right now his little girl's in the hospital and we have a major crisis so shut the fuck up and let her do what she wants to do. Sakura, you have the choice." Kurogane looked Sakura in the eye, she looked hopelessly frightened. "I can't make promises, but **I'm **going to try keep this going."  
"Sakura-chan this is dangerous, stay at home." Fujitaka begged.  
"Otou-san let her go." Sequoia whispered.  
"Fay-san… he'll be in a lot of trouble won't he." She whimpered. Kurogane sighed and nodded.  
"Yeah he might be…" Kurogane paused knowing he had to ask now while her had the opportunity. "Give me that phone number." She closed her eyes and bit her lip.  
"Syaoran… what do I do?" She begged him for advice. Syaoran kissed Sakura's cheek.  
"Kurogane-san… we leave her here," He said firmly, frowning. Her eyes widened.  
"No!" She cried. "No, I'm coming too!" Syaoran smiled and nodded.  
"Good girl, see you later everyone!" He took Sakura's hand and the two hurried out of the garden. Kurogane sighed.  
"We'll get back to you, she'll be safe." He promised, and digging his hands in his pockets he went after the two teenagers.

"Here's the plan…" Kurogane sighed. "Give me that number, I'll arrange the money situation: done and dusted right he won't be on any debt registers so the social can't get him for that, I'm taking you back to the hotel, your brother had better be there! Then you three are staying put: I'll go down to the hospital and see what I can do there, okay?" Sakura nodded hesitantly, she hated to betray Fay but Kurogane's way seemed the only way possible. Reluctantly she wrote the number down.  
"Kurogane-san… please. Keep our family together." She begged so softly. Kurogane felt that pang in his chest again and looked away.  
"You DO know he tricked you right?" He asked her, nodding at Syaoran, referring to his reverse psychology at getting her to come along with them.  
"He... did?"

A/n: Aww. The spit's hit the fan guys. Will Fay get discovered for Syaoran, Syaoron and Sakura? Moko-chan is fine I promise, but Fay has been caught for running off with her. Uh oh.  
Y'know what're nice, reviews… reviews are nice.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Patience young grasshoppers.

Chapter 10

Kurogane had faced many opponents, he always knew he'd be willing to die defending the palace… but staring down the barrel of a gun right now he knew this was one of the few things worth dying for. A man and four children's lives were at stake, and picturing them he knew a precious rarity.  
"Fluorite." He said simply, not taking his eyes off the gun and the man holding it. "I'm here to pay off a debt he owes." The man stared from his chair, surveying Kurogane in mild interest.  
"You wearing a wire?" He queried.  
"If I were, would I tell you?" Countered the warrior, he removed his shirt and pulled his trouser legs up to show he was no spy. There was a moments hesitation before he decided it was safe to put his clothes back.  
"Why'd he send you?" The man cricked his neck, for all he was pathetic and scrawny, with blond hair and blue eyes: he looked nothing like Fay. His face lacked that jovial yet slightly tired expression the young father so often wore. His eyes were crueller and much much colder. Either side of him stood body guards as thickly built as Kurogane himself, armed with guns themselves, and knives on their belts.  
"His little girl's sick. We spoke on the phone: I know how much he owes you… and I'm willing to pay." The wicked looking man spun in his chair, like a demented small child.  
"Why?" He asked, half amusedly, closing one eye and pretending to aim his gun, he roved the pistol tip over Kurogane's body-line. Even 5 feet away he could kill without having to move.

"As long as you get your money: why do you care?" The room had an ominous feel to it as the man mulled it over, not used to people talking back to him. He smiled maliciously.  
"You're right, I don't, however idle chit-chat is amusing to some extent." He steepled his fingers over the barrel of his gun. "I assume you brought my money in cash?" He asked. Kurogane could only nod and held up a backpack. A bodyguard snatched it from him and tipped it out onto the table. It looked sinful for all that money to be in the hands of people who had hurt an innocent little girl like Mokona. Feeling very much like a scolded child, Kurogane just stared at the base of the desk, waiting to be dismissed.  
"Seems to be in order, Fluorite-san is an… interesting customer, it'll be an awful shame to lose him." The young man smirked and shrugged. "But there are idiots born every minute. You have until the count of ten to get out before my men open fire," He added coolly. "One… two…" Kurogane turned and went for the door at a slightly faster than leisurely pace. Showing fear would be cowardly, but walking too slow could come off as cocky and could be fatal. "Three… four…" Kurogane realised his mistake.

He'd turned his back on the enemy.  
"Five… TEN!" The man nodded at his body guards just as Kurogane reached the door. There was a loud BANG and a flash of gunfire.

* * *

Fay said nothing. He couldn't. Mokona was crying and cuddling him. Her slightly damp hair was clinging to her face: it's usual platinum colour dulled to a golden grey from the lake, that band-aid she had been wearing had disintegrated exposing the wound, and she was terrified. That much was obvious. The social worker sat across from them continued writing on her sheets.  
"This would be much MUCH easier if you'd co-operate." She muttered sounding haughty.  
"'Tou-san taught me not to talk to strangers!" Mokona cried out, clutching tighter to her 'father's' shirt. He cupped the back of her head, stroking her back with his other hand. He was glad she was okay, that was what he should be thankful for. Provided Kurogane didn't do anything stupid, Sakura and the twins should be fine. "And I definitely DEFINITELY don't want to talk to mean social-worker-san who will take me away from him!" She wailed.

"Sweetheart I don't want to take you away from your daddy, that's always the last resort, but otou-san's not been entirely honest with us and we need to carefully assess the…" She spoke as though she were reciting from a book, Fay mused.  
"LALALALALA I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU!" Mokona howled, covering her ears and closing her eyes. The woman sighed, some kids just couldn't be talked to.  
"Moko-chan I didn't bring you up to behave like that." Fay mumbled, she opened one eye, glared at him then shut up.  
"Neither did I." Kurogane pulled back the curtain and slid into the cubicle. Fay and Mokona's amazingly blue eyes opened widely in shock. Fay was obviously livid, worried for the other children, and scared that Kurogane would damage the already delicate situation. It would be hard enough saying goodbye to Mokona without him there.  
"And who might you be?" The social worker asked, curiously checking through her notes.  
"Kurogane… sorry I'm late. You okay… princess?" Kurogane shuffled past the blonde woman, shaking her hand absently and going straight to Mokona's side. Hesitantly Mokona nodded and Kurogane took her hand.  
"I'm fine…" She whispered gently. Kurogane nodded, opening one arm and grunting allowing the girl to throw herself into his arms. Afterall these were extenuating circumstances.

"I'm sorry but… Kurogane-san… what are…"  
"His partner," Kurogane said straightly, nodding at Fay who was silently staring at the ground.  
"Ah… that… that explains a lot. I'm Suki, and he's not helping this at all. Can I ask why… Mokona-san and Fay-san disappeared before the guardianship was made official?" The woman queried, scribbling down furiously, but smiling softly, a light pink tinge to her cheeks.  
"Because it's a hell of a lot more difficult for a gay guy to win custody, he panicked… he'd just lost his brother he didn't want to have to choose between me and her so we left." Kurogane shrugged, absently rubbing Mokona's hair a little roughly. He knew Fay's story well enough to be able to insert himself in the right places. For once Mokona knew her place and stayed quiet, clinging onto Kurogane loosely, but holding Fay's hand as tight as she could.  
"So… you two have been together for more than 7 years?" She asked hopefully.  
"Yeah well…it was my idea to leave, but I'm telling you, she'd wilt in care." He looked down at the little girl, laid curled up against his chest. He felt that familiar pang and quickly looked up at Fay to avoid it.  
"Moko-chan… she knows I'm her uncle, she knows I'm her god-father not her father… we've always been honest with each other." Fay whispered, speaking to Suki for the first time since she'd entered. "There isn't a person alive who can love her more than I can… but Kurogane comes close." He mumbled.

"Fay-san, 7 years ago you might have encountered trouble trying to legally take guard of Mokona-san, but these days there's much more open-minded higher powers." Suki smiled and Fay couldn't help but notice her eyes didn't match. "So... and this isn't the technical term for it mind you, you're an idiot." She smiled very sweetly at him, Kurogane thought that if she hadn't been so important to the case and so understanding of the situation, he'd hit her for calling Fay an idiot.  
"You mean…" Fay breathed.  
"We'll need to send a surveyor out for maybe a week or so to keep an eye on you, just to make sure everything's okay, from then on there'll be prearranged visits from a social worker… probably me. Other than that I see no reason to take such a cheerful young girl away from her fathers, press charges or interfere at all. Provided…" Suki grinned mischievously. "She stays away from the lakes!" Mokona squeaked and covered her face in Kurogane's shirt. Fay's eyes softened. Kurogane had found the perfect excuse for him running away. He'd avoided getting Sakura, Syaoran and Syaoron into trouble.

"That's fine but I work during the day." Kurogane told her, feeling Mokona relax in his arms. Kurogane knew that now everything was settled he should go back to work, and his job at the palace was still secure.  
"Like I said we'll prearrange visits," Suki smiled. "Fay-san I'll need you to fill these out and get back to me at that number, provided you haven't illegally claimed child-benefit." Fay was tempted to scoff, like he'd be stupid enough to try claim money for a child he didn't legally guard. "There won't be a court case… we will need to enroll her in a school though... and get well soon, Mokona-san." He stared in disbelief… that had seemed too easy. How had Kurogane planned all that? Had he just stuck his neck out and hoped for the best?  
"Thank the lady." Prompted Kurogane as Suki stood up, handing Fay some papers.  
"Thank you lady!" Mokona chirped, Suki inclined her head and left, bouncing out of the room in a somewhat unprofessional manner.

"You guys are coming home with me." Kurogane whispered softly, mostly to Mokona, who was hugging him tighter than ever.  
"I… Kuro-tan…" Fay whimpered, staring at the papers.  
"We'll talk later okay, right now let's just get this one better." Muttered Kurogane, looking down at the ever so beautiful little girl. Her skin was as cold as ice. "You're lucky it's in your genes to be thin or you'd have gotten us done for malnutrition. And don't play near the lakes, you idiot." Then he realised Mokona was crying. He'd never been very good with kids, especially not crying ones, so he lifted her a little, rolling her over onto the other side of the bed, to Fay. The blond man stared momentarily at his littlest girl before embracing her.  
And then they were both crying.

* * *

She wasn't released until the early hours of the morning.  
"Kuro-rin." Fay asked, swinging his arms as the two walked though the empty streets of Tomoeda. Kurogane was carrying Mokona (who was asleep) on his back without complaint. Her tiny blonde form completely slumped against him looked frailer than usual, today had scared Fay more than he'd ever realised he could be. She was completely fine, she'd swallowed a lot of dirty water and there was a fear at one point she may have been hypothermic, but it seemed she's escape with just a cold.  
"Hm?"  
"If she's hurting you I can take her." Fay offered, looking the two of them, who seemed to just merge into one big shadow in the darkness of the night, up and down.  
"She ain't heavy." Kurogane muttered, adjusting her a little.  
"She's my daughter." **(1)** Fay prompted, when Kurogane shook his head again Fay sighed heavily. "Okay, then in which case I'm going to have to ask that you tell me the truth." How hypocritical, Fay mused.

There was a pause. Kurogane turned and looked at Fay, staring with worried blue eyes, the same blue eyes as those of Mokona, closed to the world and oblivious.  
"You're walking strangely," The blond said softly. "You're hurt?" Kurogane knew lying to him would be bad but didn't take his gaze off of him.  
"Yeah I'm hurt." He shrugged and Mokona murmured sleepily in complaint.  
"You paid the money." Fay said in defeat. Kurogane nodded curtly and they continued walking, the silence was so painful Kurogane half wished he hadn't repaid the debt. If Fay chose never to talk to him again… "What'd they do to you?" He mumbled awkwardly.  
"Bullet." Fay winced visibly and Kurogane growled. Shifting Mokona so her weight was supported on only one arm he turned and grabbed Fay's wrist. "Don't beat yourself up over it." He warned.  
"You could have been killed!" Fay hissed.  
"And I wasn't, so keep your mouth shut and don't do anything stupid okay." Kurogane warned. Fay opened his mouth to retaliate but then closed it and bit his tongue.

"Where?" He asked eventually, slipping his wrist free and instead placing his hand in Kurogane's much larger one. The hotel was quickly approaching and Fay found the thought of going back home to the children pleasantly sobering in the mind that Kurogane had been shot helping him.  
"Leg." Grunted Kurogane.  
"Have you been to…" Fay trailed off not wanting to sound accusatory, as the two silently made their way through the lobby and up the stairs  
"Hospital? No. I'm not stupid." The spiky black hair on his head stayed in place as he shook his head. "I don't want a bullet wound on my record if I'm your domestic partner, they'll do background checks right?"  
"Are you okay?" Kurogane nodded, dismissing half of Fay's worries.  
"The kid took the bullet out, it didn't hit anything major, hurts like a bitch but… trust me I'm fine, I've been dealt worse." He paused before adding, "As part of my job, I mean. I don't need the hospital, "  
"You're really serious about this?" Fay sighed heavily, squeezing Kurogane's hand gently. "Legally applying for Moko-chan? It's… it's a big deal and you barely know me." They stopped outside their room and Fay took the key from Kurogane's back pocket rather smoothly.  
"Yeah well, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, we have a ways to go yet."

The suite was quiet and the lights were down. Fay looked around almost frantically, desperate for a sign of his sons and daughter. Kurogane calmly crossed to the bedroom door, pushed it open and cleared his throat.  
"Fluorite… over here." Fay moved closer and froze at the scene. The bedside lamp illuminated all they saw. All three teens were on the bed asleep: Sakura curled against Syaoron's chest, who in turn was laid with his head against Syaoran's stomach. All three had worried faces, even in their sleep. Fay moved over, glad the bed was large, and sat on the edge of it, stroking Syaoron's hair absently.  
"They must be worried."  
"They said they'd wait up." Kurogane complained gruffly. "Guess they couldn't cut it."  
"It's a shame to wake them but they'll want to know what's going on." Fay spoke softly as Kurogane very carefully (with an elegance he hadn't known the ninja had possessed) lay Mokona down too, her head cradled in Fay's lap. Kurogane leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Fay shook each of them awake, rather gracelessly.  
"Fay!"/"Fay-san!" Came the triple cry from the boys and Sakura a second after as they regained consciousness.  
"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, leaning up and feeling his face, checking in his eyes to see if he'd been crying. Fay nodded allowing himself to be poked and prodded by the young girl.  
"Moko-chan." Syaoron whispered in shock at the littlest girl, still asleep beside them.  
"How long do we have?" Syaoron asked desperately. Sakura looked ready to cry. Fay looked over them, all four children, all of them growing up in their own way. He glanced at Kurogane who was looking stoic as ever, not watching the scene.  
"We have all the time in the world." Fay promised.

A/n: I WAS considering ending it there, but there are a few Loose Ends so to speak, such as Sakura's family, and moving in together etc etc, so two… maybe three more chapters. Then it's over kay. Until then review or I will eat your hats!  
**(1)** Cookies for anyone who gets the reference lol.

Ps: Go to my deviant art (Cleargreencrystal) and there's a picture of Kurogane and Moko-chan up!  
Pps: Review!?


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: This first scene is cute. Heh.

**Chapter 11**:

"What?" Syaoran was the first to ask, being the most confused, Sakura dared to hope and Syaoron smart enough to wait for an answer. Fay smiled.  
"We're not splitting up." He whispered. Sakura squeaked and flung herself into his arms nearly toppling them off the bed, causing Mokona to wake with a jolt, the two brothers high fived and gave each other man hugs (man hugs are brief chest to chest connections with arms around shoulder and waist, as opposed to cuddling hugs).  
"Fay-san that's BRILLIANT!" Sakura crowed.  
"But how, isn't Mokona illegally…" Syaoron asked over Syaoran's shoulder. Sakura pulled back and ruffled her little sisters' hair as she cuddled into her.  
"Mokona's being adopted!" Mokona chirped happily.  
"A…adopted?" Syaoron queried.  
"Legally? How?" Syaoran piped in.  
"Kuro-tou pulled a few strings… legally, we'll be her guardians." Fay said, looking up at Kurogane who shrugged as though it was no big deal.  
"And you guys are coming too, it's still not legal but I have space at my place and…"

"Kurogane-san please be quiet so I can ask if I can hug you." Sakura breathed her green eyes sparkling in admiration. Kurogane was taken aback by this request and just blinked back at her. "Please?" She begged.  
"Go on Kuro-rin, be a man." Fay teased as the twins pushed Sakura forward. She clambered off the bed and hugged him as he stood there somewhat awkwardly. He was used to Mokona glomping him but Sakura was entirely different. After a moment or two Mokona joined in, clambering onto his back and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Oi! **You **are meant to be sick, and **you**… enough hugging!" He mumbled embarrassedly managing to pry the girls from him.  
"Mokona has to go to school!" Mokona complained.  
"Good maybe then you'll be smart enough not to fall in lakes." Kurogane sneered at her and she grinned sheepishly.  
"Kurogane-san how is your leg?" Syaoron asked.  
"Sore, but okay." He sat down on the bed with the rest of them. "The social are going to be nosying around, I have a spare room we can set up for her." He nodded at the smallest blonde who was still silently complaining. "But you guys are gonna need to steer clear for like a week, I'm going to keep this suite rented for now, Fay's going to need to be at home… can the three of you manage alone?"

Sakura seemed distant. She turned to Fay and bit her lip.  
"Fay-san… I love you very much, and I'm excited to be living somewhere safe with you." She said earnestly, and looked ready to cry. Fay's elation over the family's security wore off seeing her obviously tear-eminent face.  
"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" She bowed her head.  
"I am sorry… I've not been a very good daughter as of late." She whispered. Syaoran rubbed her back soothingly and Kurogane closed his eyes, he'd known this was coming. "I… I've been in contact with my real family in secret, I'm _**so **_sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She blurted, Mokona gasped, Syaoron cocked an eyebrow and tears dripped down Sakura's pale cheeks onto the bed sheets. Fay could have sworn he felt his heart break at that moment.  
"Sakura-chan… how could you EVER think I'd be upset with you for that," He whispered back. "I'm upset you felt you couldn't talk to me about it." He pencil gripped her chin. "I don't want you to ever have to go through things like that alone… if you feel you have to then, I'm not doing a very good job as a father."  
"You are!" She swore desperately. "I didn't do it alone… Kurogane-san helped, and Syaoran." Syaoron glared at his brother for keeping secrets causing him to laugh nervously.  
"Is that so?" Fay shot Kurogane a 'we'll discuss this later' glance. "Are they nice?" Sakura hesitantly nodded.

"A brother, a sister and a father. I think… I think they'd like you." She said softly. "All of you… I want… I know this was supposed to be temporary but… please." She was crying now.  
"If you want something say it." Kurogane ordered quite roughly, and the twins scowled at him for being abrupt with her.  
"I want there to be a way I can stay with you, all of us as a family. But… I want to be with them too. Not always, so… Fay-san, Kurogane-san… what I'm saying is…" She bit her lip and bowed deeply again. "I'd like to be in your care… if you'll have me," Fay leaned across and stroked her hair.  
"Fine by me." Kurogane muttered.  
"You are always welcome in our family, you know that," He promised her. "We'll discuss this in the morning, now I hate to get parental but: everyone to their respective sleeping space!" He cheered.

* * *

"This is somewhat ridiculous." Fay said cheerfully from his place atop the moving cabinet.  
"Tell me about it." Yukito laughed, sat beside him as the cabinet, those on it, and those lifting it, headed into the bedroom.  
"I'm surprised you two can carry it." Fay praised Kurogane and Toya as they set it, and their partners down. Yukito hopped off it and returned to his hammering, while Fay stayed sat crossed legged on top of it.  
"Me too with you sat on it!" Kurogane muttered cracking his back.  
"Ne, are you saying I'm heavy?" The blond flirt asked with a pout.  
"What are you five? If you're not gonna help, get lost!" The irritated ninja said batting furiously at the blond who neatly dodged it.  
"Come on you two." Syaoron said smiling in amusement, a paintbrush in his hand. Mokona was getting her own room, and it had to be set up by tomorrow when the social workers would be coming around to check on Mokona. Sakura, Sequoia and Mokona had been sent out to go shopping for 'little girl things' for the bedroom, just enough to make it seem like a proper house with a rogue little daughter.

The job, Sakura had deemed, was far too big for just Kurogane, Fay and the twins, so she had enlisted her father, Toya, Sequoia, Yukito and Tomoyo to help (with design of course). Toya and Kurogane in charge of heavy lifting, the spare room had been cleared easily, Syaoran and Syaoron were in charge of painting (though Syaoran was no good with paint and had most of it on his hands), the entire room was slowly being painted pastel pink. Yukito and Fujitaka were putting together the furniture (currently the bed), and Tomoyo was sewing her heart out.  
"Where will my sister be staying?" Demanded Toya to Fay, who was not helping at all and just bouncing around like a hyperactive five year old.  
"Attic and basement are conversions." Kurogane answered gruffly, annoying Toya… but Toya was always annoyed so it worked out well. Truth be told Kurogane was in quite a lot of pain with his leg, but daren't say so.  
"Please don't make her sleep in the attic, she's scared of ghosts." Tomoyo told Kurogane firmly, who just shrugged and nodded. He wouldn't make her do anything.

By 7pm it was all finished, (after Tomoyo and Fay had hung the curtains) and everyone stepped back to admire their handiwork. It looked like a proper little girl's room, pale pink walls, lilac carpeting and lilac silk bedding. Tomoyo had carefully sewn intricate patterns in dark purple into the bedding and curtains, she'd made cloth wall hangings and Mokona had made 'posters' (with stolen blobs of paint and crayons). The furniture was all pale wood and matched the light feel of the room perfectly. A bedside lamp illuminated the entire room in a soft neon pink and sat on either side of the bed two black and white stuffed animals ("What the hell are they meant to be rabbits?" Kurogane) who Mokona had promptly named Mokona Modoki) sat like guardians.  
"It's beautiful." Fay approved, clapping Syaoran and Syaoron on the shoulders. "Thank you everyone." Despite being the first time he'd met the Kinomoto family, there was no awkwardness thus far.

"Should we show Mokona-san then?" Fujitaka suggested.  
"She's asleep downstairs." Sakura confessed.  
"No sense in waking her… she probably shouldn't sleep in here tonight coz of the paint fumes anyway." Kurogane shrugged absently rubbing his injured leg and being glared at for it by Fay.  
"We should probably get home." Toya stretched, feeling pretty exhausted.  
"And we have to get back to the hotel." Syaoran agreed. "You three going to be okay?" He asked looking at Kurogane and Fay.  
"I should be asking you that." Kurogane growled.  
"We'll be fine, be good to your sister." Fay instructed his boys.  
"My sister." Corrected Toya.  
"'Nii-san!" Sakura and Sequoia scolded him.

* * *

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" Mokona screamed, clutching onto her bedpost as Fay tried his best to drag her off. She was most certainly not normally this badly behaved.  
"Come on, all the big girls go to school!" Fay moaned, wrestling with his little girl. Red in the face from screaming she kicked out at him.  
"I'M NOT GOING!" She wailed.  
"Fine then don't go to school, be a dummy." Kurogane barked at her, then paused. "No offence." He added to the boys who were peering round the doorframe with him at the rather comical scene.  
"None taken." They chanted together, since neither of them had ever attended school. Sakura had only skipped a few years and now she was legally registered as found, Fujitaka (and by extension Toya) had reluctantly agreed to tell the authorities she'd lost her memory and just turned back up, with no memory of where she'd been, she would still be staying with Fay and Kurogane, but legally claiming child support and attending a high school with her friends and sister back in Tomoeda. It was a long commute but she knew it was more than worth it. She would be spending a lot of time with her real family, though sole custody was Fay's.  
"Sakura-chan's going to school soon too." Fay told her. "You want to be cool like her right." He paused and looked at the boys. "Again, no offence."

"I DON'T WANNA BE COOL I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH YOU AND KURO-RIN!" Mokona howled. Kurogane sighed heavily.  
"Move it Fluorite." He ordered Fay, and with ease picked her up from her place on the bed. He held her up towards the ceiling and looked her in the eye, he spoke next with a much louder tone. "You wanna be a brat fine, I don't care, but you're upsetting him okay, you've been good for him for years, just because things are changing doesn't give you the right to act like this." Mokona's blue eyes watered in tears.  
"'Tou-san he yelled at me." She whimpered reaching down for Fay.  
"Hyuu, good cop bad cop, nice trick." Fay approved, cuddling Mokona close as she clutched onto his shirt.  
"I'm not a brat: I'm scared." Mokona admitted as Fay stroked her back gently.  
"I believe you baby, but there's nothing to be scared of, and you have to go, Kuro-chuu has work, I have to meet with Fujitaka-san to discuss Sakura-chan's custody arrangements." The blond sighed, if he had his way Kurogane wouldn't be returning to work just yet, the bullet wound was not infected but it was still nasty (though for the most part he kept it well hidden, Fay had spotted it while he was changing) "You gonna be good while Kuro-shii takes you to school?" Mokona sighed and nodded as Fay wiped her teary eyes.

"I have to go or I'll miss my bus." Sakura said, she hurried forward and kissed Fay on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight." She kissed Mokona on the forehead. "You'll LOVE school Moko-chan." Sakura promised, ruffling her little sister's hair. "There'll be other kids to play with," She sighed at Mokona's sad disposition before waving an excited goodbye to Kurogane and Syaoron. She hesitated before kissing Syaoran on the cheek and hurrying off to school.  
"Yeah well, they won't be as cute as me." Mokona mumbled, sliding down Fay's body and going to grab her little red school satchel. "Take me to my doom." She ordered Kurogane, who just sighed.  
"It won't be that bad, come on." And for the first time in a long while, Mokona walked. Usually she was carried, even at the age of seven, because she was so small, but today she felt sick and scared. She'd never ever been away from Fay for long periods of time, and she'd much rather stay with him. Though this attitude was unhealthy, Mokona was rather happy being a recluse.

Kurogane was silent most of the way, as the usually cheerful bouncy little girl walked with her head hung and her arms hanging limply by her sides. Kurogane had only offered to take her because it was on the way to the palace, he mused that she might've been happier with one of her brothers. He sighed: he'd never been good with kids.  
"If the other kids are mean to me, will you beat them up for me?" She asked tentatively as they approached the schoolyard where children of every race and religion where milling in by the dozen, from the snivelly little first years to the bored preteen top students.  
"No, if the other kids are mean to you, punch em in the face!" He instructed.  
"Interesting attitude." Said a cool voice. Kurogane cringed visibly and turned to face a smiling woman with long red hair. "I highly recommend telling a teacher if the other kids are mean to you, Mokona-san." Mokona squeaked.  
"I wanna go home!"  
"How'd you know her name?"  
"Mizuki Kaho. I teach the second years, and I've been informed of the new girl." She smiled kindly and offered her hand. "The students in my class are well behaved and I'm sure they won't exclude a girl as beautiful as you," Mokona shivered and looked up at Kurogane who nodded. He crouched down beside her and whispered.

"Yeah well, don't be a brat, but you have my permission to punch em if they pester you, got it." He mumbled in her ear, she nodded and tears spilled from her eyes as the friendly teacher offered her hand and lead her off. Kurogane sighed and watched her go.  
Damn kids.

A/n: Insert witty author's note here. Reviews are love.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: So, I've had some really NASTY messages in regard to this fic. I just wanna specify, if you don't like the story FINE but my hair, and your doubts of my sexuality are irrelevant okay.

**Chapter 12**:

"-Tou-san!" Mokona screeched, hurrying into the kitchen, her schoolbag bashing against her little legs. "-Tou-san guess what!?"  
"Did you have a nice day at school?" Fay asked hopefully, looking over Suki's shoulder, the two were sat at the coffee table coolly discussing Mokona's case when the little girl had hurried in.  
"Uhm yes, but guess what guess what!?" She urged, gripping her father's forearm as Kurogane came in behind her, sighing exasperatedly.  
"Shoes off," Kurogane warned her.  
"Hai, hai." She mumbled in complaint, sliding her shoes off. "-Tou-san! Kamui-sensei is a vampire!" She blurted, bobbing on the balls of her feet.  
"He's… wait what?"  
"Yep yep, after school, we heard him talking with Fuuma-sensei about sucking his… OH I have to go tell the Mokona Modoki about school!" The blonde ball of energy shot off upstairs. Fay raised an eyebrow at Kurogane, silently asking his partner.  
"You DON'T wanna know what she overheard… just be damn glad she thinks he's a vampire… oh hey."

Kurogane nodded his head vaguely at the social worker, who smiled kindly.  
"Fay-san and I were just talking, she had a good day then?"  
"She seemed to." Kurogane didn't QUITE feel comfortable with the thought of Fay in his home with an attractive young woman, but shook it off. Even though they were living together with kids, it was far too early to be getting possessively jealous, so instead he re-boiled the kettle.  
"That's good, I hope she can settle into a proper routine… ne, Kurogane-san…" She cocked her head childishly. "I need you to sign a couple of forms for me for benefit purposes, then I'll leave you two lovebirds be," She cooed. Kurogane decided this girl was too sugary, but sighed and nodded, adding a hasty signature to the sheets she put out. "I have to stay longer tomorrow, and check on Mokona-san's development, ja-bye-bye!" She chirped, and Fay let her out.

When he came back he was paler than usual, Kurogane slumped down into a chair.  
"That…" He said eventually. "Was nerve-wracking," He confessed. Kurogane could only nod, he knew Fay didn't like to answer personal questions, nor did he like to chat to the same person for a long time. "Hurry home tomorrow, I don't want to be left alone with her for too long."  
"Hurry home, I practically ran home today chasing after your kid." Kurogane pointed out, offering his hand to the pale blond. Fay raised an eyebrow and took it, only to be pulled closer. The young father blushed furiously. Since they had moved in, Fay had been sleeping on the sofa in the living room, and the hassle of moving in and decorating etcetera there had been very little time for intimacy. In fact: other than a few hectic kisses the two hadn't really done anything remotely couple-ish since they'd first met.

The guardsman's hand dwarfed his own delicate one, his other tan palm resting on his hip, the thinner man leaned diagonally across his chair into him by the force of the pull. And then they were kissing. And it was good. Very good. Fay's free hand tangled into Kurogane's hair, bringing them as close as possible, their tongues very cautiously exploring. Fay felt warm, his heart was racing. It was… a very strange feeling.  
"Heh… uh… we saw her leaving and figured it'd be okay to come downstairs." Syaoron laughed while Syaoran hid his face in his hands in embarrassment. Gross parent kissing! Kurogane tugged Fay onto his lap and broke the kiss, looking at the boys. Fay seemed flustered, he however did not.  
"You guys okay up in the attic?" He queried.  
"There are a couple of problems. Nothing a bug spray and a roll of duct tape won't fix."  
"We'll do your room up next, promise." Fay swore, it was no secret he felt he'd been neglecting the boys. With getting Mokona legally adopted and officially becoming Sakura's part-time father, Fay was worried the boys were feeling left out. When he'd specified this they had batted their hands and told him he was being ridiculous (and Syaoran had INSISTED Sakura's basement bedroom be decorated first)  
"Did you have to hide up there all day?" Kurogane asked, hooking his arm loosely around Fay's waist.  
"No, she was only here for half an hour." Syaoran confessed.  
"If she's here more than two hours you guys can use the hotel."

* * *

For a few days the routines were screwy as they settled into family life and fooling the social worker, Fay came to really appreciate Kurogane's general presence. It would be corny to say the warrior completed him, but he not so subtly told him that often. He felt much safer, living with Kurogane than anywhere else, and it wasn't just the physicality of having a roof over their heads. Fay felt safe because for the first time in a very long while: he had something stable.

And kisses.

He had plenty of kisses. Kurogane chose the oddest moments to just grab him and hug him, regardless of who was watching (even though it made Suki the Social Worker giggle). Fay suspected this was due to the slight insecurity that he may just one day up and leave. He had no intention of doing so. He finally had a proper home.  
"I was thinking… that I'd go back to work." He told the gathered family late one night.  
"Idiot, I make enough for us." Kurogane barked.  
"Yes but, I'd lie to contribute, plus with the twins doing all the housework… at their insistence… I'm a bit bored around the house."  
"Suit yourself." Kurogane shrugged and scooped Mokona up, throwing her unceremoniously over his shoulder. She cackled in merriment.  
"Ooh! Such a bad doggy!" She scolded, thumping the back of his chest. "It is NOT Princess Mokona's bedtime yet!"  
"Oh yes it is," Fay said sternly, with a kind smile as his youngest girl was carted off upstairs. He stared at the four remaining children.

Then blinked. One… two… three… four.  
"Sequoia-chan… when did you get here?" He asked amusedly, looking at his daughter's twin as she beamed up at him.  
"I came home with Sakura from school." She laughed. "Tomoyo-chan wanted me to take photographs of her new room." Fay shrugged.  
"Does your father know you're here?"  
"He's away on business. Toya-nii knows though." Sequoia grinned, she was actually here on business. Not just for Sakura's room photos (though she had been sure to procure those, lest Tomoyo murder her), but to distract Syaoron while Sakura borrowed Syaoran. Sure enough during Fay and Sequoia's discussion Sakura had taken his hand and lead him down into her basement bedroom.

Everything was cherry blossom pink, very cutesy, and much too little girly to appeal to Syaoran, but he had to think it suited Sakura very much.  
"Why are we sneaking off?" Syaoran asked in a whisper. She smiled and sat on the bed.  
"Syaoran… I just wanted to know that we're okay?" She looked up at him with her sparkling green eyes. "Is it strange… for me to not be your little sister anymore?"  
"Sakura… I don't think you ever were." She blushed in embarrassment.  
"Good… then… then maybe it's okay." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt, then leaned up and gave him a tentative peck on the lips. She sat back down looking away with a smile. Syaoran was equally flustered. He sat beside her. For a moment there was a pleasant silence, before they turned, each with their mouths open to speak.  
"You first." He told her.  
"Nuh uh you first!" They paused, then shook their heads. It didn't need to be said. The brief awkwardness passed, and the two shared a shy kiss.

"Hyuu hyuu!" Fay yelled, bounding into the room from his hiding place behind the door and hugging them.  
"Woah there pervert," Syaoron grinned, tackling his brother, ruffling his hair. Both the caught teens turned scarlet.  
"Sorry." Sequoia laughed. "I couldn't miss it!" The doorway was filled with Kurogane's shadow, complete with sleepy Mokona-figure on his shoulders as they watched from a distance.

Sakura and Syaoran escaped their blushing, and Fay's bullying long enough to think that for the first time even though things had changed… they were a real family.  
They had a real home.

A/n: End!!  
Kamui and Fuuma are cool teachers and let the students use their given names?


End file.
